As Time Goes By
by Englishhearts
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth, and Abigail and Pastor Frank are getting married! See what awaits the two couples in their marriages! My first fanfic! Please R&R!
1. The first wedding

* _Summary: Jack and Elizabeth and getting married, and Abigail and Pastor Frank are engaged! See what awaits these couples as they go through marriage!_

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Elizabeth Thatcher sighed nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror. There she stood, a vision in white, about to be married to Jack, the man of her dreams. Still, she was nervous; what if he didn't come? What if it was a mistake? What if something happened to Jack? She bit her lip with uncertainty. Abigail Stanton, as if reading Elizabeth's mind, calmly reassured her, "Elizabeth, Jack is a wonderful man. You love him. He loves you. You've known that for a long time and have overcome obstacles already. Everything will be fine!"

As she spoke, Abigail draped the veil over Elizabeth's dark brown curls.

"Elizabeth you look gorgeous!" Clara, Abigail's daughter-in-law, gasped.

Clara had designed and sewn Elizabeth's dress. Elizabeth's parents had sent the fabric, and Clara had been shocked and terrified when yards of silk, taffeta, and lace, appeared at the mercantile. However, after some reassurance, Clara had made a stunning gown. It was high collared with lace, a silk bodice, and billowing taffeta skirt. The veil was of French Lace, completing the look.

"Well Elizabeth, the carriage is here. Are you ready?" Abigail asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Elizabeth said nervously as she exited the cafe, her long train flowing behind her.

The three women exited the café and climbed into the carriage. Elizabeth played with her hands the entire time, looking out into the distance with anticipation. Abigail chuckled to herself, thinking of how nervous she had been on her wedding day. She had been so in love with Noah, yet so nervous that he would change his mind. They were so young; she just barely eighteen, he nearly nineteen. They had a wonderful life together, working as a team to support and love one another. Only a year after the wedding, they had welcomed little Peter into the world. He was such a blessing to their marriage. Abigail smiled sadly to herself. He would be eighteen now, and she and Noah would be nearing twenty years of marriage. It was not meant to be though. Yet by now, Abigail was ready to move on.

They arrived at the church. Elizabeth smiled nervously as she climbed out of the carriage. Abigail squeezed her hand and gave her a big hug, helping her nerves for the moment. Then she saw through the doors, and saw how packed the church was. Nearly the entire town had turned out for the wedding! All of a sudden, her nervousness came back at full force! She had to get in front of all those people, including her students, and eventually kiss Jack in front of them! She knew what the topic of discussion would be at school when she returned. Elizabeth only wished her family could be at the wedding. They had sent gifts, but would not come. When Elizabeth had turned Charles' proposal down, her parents had been less than thrilled, and decided not to appear at the wedding if Elizabeth decided to marry Jack. It didn't make matters better that Julie had run off with Jack's rebel brother Tom, and had not spoken to her parents since. The elder Thatchers were not pleased that two of their daughters had fallen to the Thorton boys, and thus, decided to stay home. Elizabeth was sad, but she loved Jack too much to really care. She hoped they would come around and see that Jack was an honorable, good man.

Clara held up the train so it wouldn't get muddy, while Abigail hurried up the church steps to alert everyone that the bride was there. Next she walked down the aisle, as she was Elizabeth's maid of honor. As she saw Frank at the end of the church, her heart started to beat faster. She would be doing this again in about a month, only then she and Elizabeth would have reversed roles. Frank had proposed about a month after Jack, and the weddings were a month apart. As a result the women were both incredibly busy! As she made it to the end of the church and turned around, she saw little Emily coming down as the flower girl. After that, Here Comes the Bride started playing, and Elizabeth entered the church. She was gorgeous in her gown, her bouquet accented by the pearly white dress. Jack beamed at her.

Elizabeth had never been so nervous in her life. As she took Jack's hands, she began to feel a bit better. The ceremony was a blur, however, and all she could remember was the "I do" portion. She finally heard the "You may kiss the bride." Finally. She had never been so relieved! Jack took her into his arms and gave her a kiss that made her toes tingle! They were finally married! Everything seemed complete in her world. She and Jack exited the church, climbed into the carriage, and headed towards the café, where their reception was to be held.

"I love you." Jack whispered, softly kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said, smiling as she laid back against him.

The reception was lovely. Abigail and Cat Montgomery had been preparing for it long in advance, and the food was delicious. There was dancing, laughing, talking, and crying. Little Emily came up to Elizabeth and asked: "Miss Thatcher? Are you still going to be our teacher?" The little girl looked so worried, Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes Emily, of course I'll still be your teacher!" Elizabeth said, smiling at the sweet little girl.

"Good. Because I don't want you to leave! School isn't fun without you!" Emily said, running away.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her little student go.

"It seems you're very popular."Jack said, coming up behind her.

"I suppose. She's such a sweetheart! Now I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop teaching!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Then she looked at the time. "Goodness! The stage will be here in fifteen minutes and I haven't even changed yet!" Elizabeth said, running off towards the stairs up to her, now former, room that she had shared with Clara. Clara saw her go up, and hurried up after her to help with all the buttons on the wedding gown.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth and Clara returned downstairs, holding a large trunk, which Jack immediately took for them. He had also changed, and the bride and groom were now ready to head off on their honeymoon. Elizabeth hugged Clara and Abigail goodbye.

"Have fun!" Abigail said, with a twinkle in her eye, causing Elizabeth to blush.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, giving her friend one last hug.

The sage arrived, and the newlyweds departed. The party broke up shortly afterwards, leaving Abigail, Frank, Clara, and Clara's beau Michael, to clean up.

"It was a lovely wedding. I can't believe ours is only a month away!" Abigail said to Frank as they were washing dishes.

"I know! And I honestly wish it were sooner. But I suppose if we were elope that would not go over well with the townspeople!" Frank said, smiling at her. Abigail was the only person in town who knew his past. He had been an outlaw, and nearly died running from the Mounties, and as a result, he changed his life and became a pastor. Abigail hadn't judged him; rather, she saw him for the man he was now. Frank respected her for that. She was the first woman who had actually loved him, and she the first woman he had both loved and respected. They both were looking forward to the wedding, and neither had any doubt that they were doing the right thing. Frank looked at the time, and realized it was not proper for him or Michael to be at the café any longer. Kissing Abigail softly, he took his leave with Michael, and headed back to his room above the saloon.

Clara and Abigail sat and had tea after the men left. Both were exhausted and knew that there were still lots of wedding plans to be completed for Abigail's wedding.

"Mother, do you think we should ask Florence to help bake for your wedding? You're going to be so busy, it might be nice to have another person help." Clara said earnestly.

Abigail smiled every time Clara called her "mother." She had requested to do it about two months ago, and Abigail could not be happier. "I think that would be a lovely idea! I had forgotten how much goes into planning a wedding!" Abigail said.

"Wonderful!" Clara said yawning. "I think I'm going to turn in for the evening! See you in the morning!" Clara rose, hugged Abigail, and headed for the stairs. Abigail did the same within a few minutes, and soon, everyone at the café was fast asleep.


	2. The Second Wedding

Days and weeks flew by. Soon, it was the night before Abigail and Frank's wedding. Abigail was already nervous. As she sat having tea with Elizabeth and Clara, she was very quiet, pondering the wedding and her life.

"Abigail Stanton, I have never seen you this quiet or nervous before! Even when you led those ladies into the mine you were more confident! You're just getting married! It will be fine!" Elizabeth told her.

"Yes Mother! Just think, tomorrow, I will be the only Mrs. Stanton in town, and you will be Mrs. Frank Hogan! Clara exclaimed.

"Goodness! I never thought of that! Well, it will be less confusing!" Abigail said, smiling at Clara.

Elizabeth took a bite of a biscuit and said, "Abigail, I hope you never close this café! I think both Jack and I would starve!"

Abigail laughed, knowing that although Elizabeth could now cook a chicken (usually), she still had not mastered the art of baking bread, cakes, cookies, biscuits, or pies. As a result, Jack and Elizabeth were faithful customers. As Jack had once told her, "There's only so many times you can eat chicken in a row, no matter what you do with it."

"So Elizabeth, how's the married life?" Clara asked.

"Very exciting and fun! I know that we made the right decision!" Elizabeth said.

"Have you thought about children?" Clara, who loved babies, asked.

"Somewhat." Elizabeth said slowly. "We think that ten would be too many, but would like a few more than two."

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Abigail said.

Abigail had only raised one son, but she had two other children, two little girls named Ruth and Mary, who died in infancy. The townspeople who had lived in town for many years knew this, but she had never told Elizabeth or Clara; the memories were still too painful. That was partly why Abigail was so thankful for Clara, she was like the daughter whom Abigail never got to know. Abigail's daughters would only have been about eleven and seven, but Clara was only eighteen, which was close enough for Abigail. She often wished she could have raised her daughters, taught them how to cook, sew, all the things she loved to do.

Elizabeth left the café around ten, and shortly thereafter Abigail and Clara turned in. The next day would be a hectic one, and Abigail was incredibly nervous.

The next morning, Abigail awoke to Clara and Elizabeth shaking her gently. They had already laid out her gown, veil, and flowers. Elizabeth had brought up a cup of tea and some toast, as she was quite sure that would be all that Abigail would eat. The girls helped her into the gown, which Clara had also made, and did her hair. Her dress was of white taffeta and lace, leftover from Elizabeth's gown. It also had a high neck, and had a lace overlay. The veil was of French lace, and it was the one Abigail had worn in her wedding to Noah.

"Abigail! You are stunning!" Elizabeth cried as the veil was placed over her head.

"Thank you Elizabeth!" Abigail said, beaming.

The carriage arrived shortly, and the ladies climbed in. Abigail couldn't believe she was doing this! She never thought she would marry again, yet here she was, on her way to marry Pastor Frank Hogan. As the carriage pulled up to the church, Abigail felt another wave of nerves come over her. Again, the church was filled with the entire town, all waiting to see her marry Frank. The ladies went up the stairs; Elizabeth and Clara entered first, leaving Emily, who was again the flower girl, and Abigail on the porch.

"You look very pretty Mrs. Stanton." Emily said, smiling shyly up at Abigail.

"Thank you Emily! So do you! Your dress is such a pretty color." Abigail replied, giving the little girl a hug.

Just then, Emily was summoned in, and soon, Abigail was on her way down the aisle. The ceremony was a blur. Somehow she got through it, said her vows, and finally Frank kissed her. They were married! Finally! She couldn't believe it! Frank smiled down at her, and they departed the church. They had just enough time to go to the café, cut their wedding cake, and change before their stage arrived. Everyone hurried from the church to see the cake being cut. Then, after the bride and groom had each had a bite, Abigail and Elizabeth hurried upstairs to get the wedding gown off and the trunk downstairs. They were coming down the stairs when the stage pulled up. There were lots of hugs exchanged, handshakes, and laughs. Frank and Abigail climbed into the stage, and soon they were off on their honeymoon. The party at the café lingered on for some time. All the cake was eaten up, as well as most of the sandwiches. This was quite unfortunate for Elizabeth and Clara, neither of whom could cook and relied on Abigail's cooking almost daily.

"What are we going to do? I can't eat chicken for a week straight!" Elizabeth exclaimed while she and Clara were cleaning up.

"I don't know! I think Mother and Frank go fishing and bake the fish somehow, I've never learned how though." Clara responded.

"Luckily for you, your town Mountie knows how to bake fish." Jack said, coming in the door.

"Jack! You never told me you could cook! How long were you going to let me bake chickens before telling me?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well, I thought you wanted some cooking practice…" Jack faded off as Elizabeth gave him a disapproving look.

"Well I have an idea. Clara, why don't you come for dinner while Abigail and Frank are gone, and we can learn how to cook fish. And we can attempt to make biscuits. Maybe we'll even be able to master them by the time Abigail gets home!" Elizabeth said.

"That sounds lovely! And Jack and also teach us how to fish!" Clara said.

"Yes Jack. You can teach us all sorts of things." Elizabeth said.

Jack held up his hands in defeat. The ladies had overpowered him, and he was now going to have to teach them how to cook. He was a bit nervous though. He never wanted to offend Elizabeth, but sometimes her biscuits came out so hard, you really couldn't eat them. This could be an interesting week, and already, Jack wished Abigail would come back.


	3. Cooking Lessons

Chapter 3: Cooking Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart_

On the first day of Abigail's absence, Jack woke up, put on his clothes, and was about to head to the café for his "usual" when he realized that, firstly, the café wasn't open, and secondly, Elizabeth was making him breakfast. Although Elizabeth could manage to scramble eggs, there was little hope of having a warm, delicious biscuit this morning. It would likely be eggs and a slice of toast, which, although good, was not quite what Jack enjoyed every morning.

"Good morning darling!" Elizabeth said, coming out of the bedroom.

"Good morning!" Jack said, kissing her gently.

"I thought I'd make us eggs and toast for breakfast. And after school, Clara and I will come back here, and you can teach us how to bake the fish that I'm sure you will be catching today." Elizabeth said, batting her eyes at Jack.

"Of course. Sounds wonderful. I'm going to feed the horses while you make breakfast, and then I'll be back." Jack said, taking his leave.

Elizabeth smirked as she watched her husband rush out the door. She knew he was less than thrilled that she was cooking for nearly a week. This made her even more determined to learn to bake biscuits; perhaps not as perfect as Abigail's, but decent biscuits that Jack would enjoy. Elizabeth pondered when she could bake without having Jack around. This would be difficult since she still had to teach, and Jack often came home when he wasn't doing any exciting things in town. Then she realized that the café was completely available. She and Clara could experiment together while Jack was fishing in the afternoon.

Elizabeth began her scrambled eggs; after cracking five eggs into a large bowl, she managed to beat them successfully. Then, she poured them into a hot pan and waited. When she began to stir, they stuck to the bottom of her skillet! Elizabeth decided this would not make her breakfast any less good, and added lots of salt and pepper. By the time Jack came in, she had two plates of steaming toast and eggs waiting. They sat down, and Jack tasted the eggs. A strange look came over his face.

"Elizabeth, how much pepper did you put in these eggs?" He asked after taking a large sip of water.

"Ummm, I don't know. I just sprinkled some over the top!" Elizabeth said, bravely taking a large bite of the eggs. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped, gulping down some water.

"I think toast may be a better option this morning." Jack said, carefully examining his toast.

"I believe you're right." Elizabeth said, slowly crunching down on the slightly blackened toast.

After school that day, Elizabeth headed over to the café, where she was meeting Clara to cook. The two women found Abigail's biscuit recipe and began finding the ingredients. Clara mixed the dry ingredients together, then added the wet ingredients. After lots of stirring, the dough seemed to come together, and the ladies finally placed the biscuits into a pan. They stuck them in the oven, and then sat down, clearly exhausted.

"I don't know how Abigail manages to do this every day! It's so much work!" Elizabeth exclaimed, wiping a bit of flour off her face.

"I know! One batch of biscuits was quite enough for me! And she bakes those all day!" Clara exclaimed.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the biscuits were finally done. The were the right color, much to Elizabeth and Clara's delight. They each bit into one, expecting the warm, buttery taste of Abigail's biscuits. Instead, they bit into a rather tough, floury biscuit.

"Well, they aren't terrible." Clara said.

"They might be good with jam. We can still eat them with our baked fish!" Elizabeth said.

Both of them knew the biscuits weren't that good, but they were proud that they had managed to cook them to the right color! They then set off with their biscuits in a basket, and headed towards the Thorton's home on the lake. Jack had built the home for them as soon as they were engaged. It was back in the woods and couldn't be seen from the church, but it was still the perfect spot to take moonlight walks by the lake. It was a pretty blue, two story home with lots of rooms and, much to Elizabeth's delight, closets. Jack had made her an especially large one, which she immediately filled with all her pretty dresses.

As the women walked into the house, they saw Jack about to prepare the fish. He had butter, salt, pepper, and vegetables laid out on the table.

"Jack! Were you going to start without us?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Of course not! I was just laying everything out." Jack said sheepishly.

He then instructed them on how to putter the fish and vegetables, salt and pepper them correctly (he didn't want a repeat of breakfast!), and cook the fish for the proper amount of time. Soon, Jack removed the dishes from the oven and set them on the table. The fish and vegetables were cooked perfectly. Elizabeth and Clara set their biscuits on a plate, and put a large jar of jam and stick of butter next to them. Jack raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. They all began to eat.

"Jack, I think you're the better cook in this household!" Elizabeth said, taking a bite of fish.

"Yes Jack, this is really wonderful!" Clara said, smiling.

"Well thank you ladies. But I must say, the biscuits have definitely improved! Especially with butter and jam!" Jack said, his eyes twinkling.

Clara and Elizabeth looked at each other, and burst into laughter as Jack took another bite of biscuit, coated with butter and jam. They would certainly survive till the Hogans returned, but they could not wait for Abigail to reopen the café!


	4. Returns and Unease

*Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart_

After a week of eating tough biscuits, baked fish, and chicken, Jack, Elizabeth, and Clara were only too happy to see Abigail and Frank's stage roll into town. The newlyweds exited the stage, and were immediately wrapped in a large hug from Clara.

"Mother! Pastor! I missed you so much! Did you have a good time?" Clara cried, throwing her arms around Abigail first, then Frank.

"Oh Clara, I missed you too! And yes, we had a wonderful time! Was everything alright at the café while we were gone?" Abigail said, hugging her daughter back.

"Yes, except that it wasn't open and Elizabeth and I had to make our own biscuits!" Clara said, laughing.

A worried look came across Abigail's face. "You made biscuits? How were they?" She asked.

"Actually, they weren't as bad as usual, and even Jack could tolerate them with butter and jam. They were a bit tough though." Clara replied.

"I see. Well, I'm glad they are getting better. Next time, try not stirring the dough as much, and they shouldn't be as hard." Abigail said, as she, Clara, and Frank made their way back to the café.

As they entered the café, someone behind them yelled, "ABIGAIL!" Elizabeth came rushing over to the café, and gave Abigail a big hug.

"I missed you! How was your trip? And did Clara tell you all about our biscuits? We're so glad you're back!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Goodness, I've never felt so missed before! Firstly, I missed you as well; secondly, the trip was lovely. Thirdly, yes, Clara told me about your biscuits, and I gave her a tip to try next time you make them. Lastly, it's so good to be back!" Abigail said, smiling at Elizabeth's enthusiasm.

"Well, I need to get back to the school! I'll come by the café later!" Elizabeth said, hurrying down the café steps and towards the schoolhouse.

"Ok! Goodbye!" Abigail called after her.

Abigail then set about making food for the lunch crowd. Frank had left to call on some parishioners, and Clara had gone over to her small dressmaking shop. Abigail worked quickly; she only had about an hour and a half to prepare the food, and she was sure that there would be a large crowd today. For today's lunch, she decided to make chicken soup, fresh biscuits (of course), and roast beef sandwiches. Lunch was always the easier meal of the day since the food was lighter, but usually she had more time, and the soup would be better if it cooked longer. Once the soup was on the stove, she started on the biscuits. Just then, Jack came through the door.

"Abigail! I have never been so delighted to see you, especially making biscuits, in my life!" Jack said, grinning.

"Well it's good to see you too Jack! Tell me, were Elizabeth and Clara's biscuits really that bad?" Abigail asked, smiling.

"Let's just say that they could use some improvement, and butter and jam were absolutely necessary. Also, if Elizabeth ever wants a cooking lesson, it might be a good idea to instruct her on the usage of salt and pepper in scrambled eggs." Jack said, laughing.

"Oh my. Well, that would be a good skill to have! Is that what you had to eat all week?" Abigail said, chuckling.

"Yes, that and slightly burned toast, baked fish, and baked chicken. I really missed my "usual!" Jack said.

"Well, why don't you and Elizabeth come by this evening, and you can have some pot roast, mashed potatoes, carrots, and pie." Abigail said, placing the biscuits in a pan.

"That sounds wonderful! Oh, and while I'm here, I just wanted to warn you that there's a new group of miners who've come into town. They've already proven themselves to be a rowdy bunch, and I'm not sure I completely trust them." Jack said, heading towards the door.

"Thank you, Jack. I'll be sure to watch them if they come by the café!" Abigail said.

"Well, Elizabeth and I will see you later! Have a good afternoon!" Jack said, exiting the kitchen.

Abigail put the biscuits in the oven and then set the tables for the lunch crowd. She hoped people wouldn't come early today; the soup was still boiling, and the biscuits weren't halfway done! While she waited, she made cookies for the luncheon dessert, and started pie dough for the evening crowd.

At 12:00 sharp, the first customer came through the door. Abigail looked and saw it was a woman she didn't recognize. The woman had a little girl and an infant with her, who appeared to be keeping her quite busy.

"Hello! I'm Abigail Stan-err- Hogan! I don't believe we've met. Are you new to town?" Abigail said, smiling at the woman and her children.

"I'm Louisa Bennett, and yes, we are new to town. We moved in yesterday, and I've heard your café has the best food in Hope Valley!" the woman replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I hope the food meets your expectations!" Abigail said. Then bending down, she said hello to the little girl. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Iris Gretchen Bennett. I'm three years old." The girl said shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you Iris!" Abigail said, smiling at her. "Please, take a seat."

Louisa, Iris, and the baby sat down at a table. Abigail served them soup and biscuits, which they seemed to enjoy. Then, the big lunch crowd began arriving. Abigail had never seen her little café so packed! She was thrilled, but a little concerned that there wouldn't be enough food; she never anticipated having this big a crowd. Thankfully, she had enough food, and the lunch crowd came and went home satisfied. Finally around 2:00, the last customer had left. Abigail had an hour before she needed to start dinner and was just about to sit down with a cup of tea, when a strange man came through the door.

"Can I help you?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, I believe you can." The man said, smiling suspiciously. "Are you old Frank's wife? I heard he got married."

"If you mean that I am Pastor Frank Hogan's wife, then yes, you would be correct." Abigail said calmly.

"Ha! That's a good one! A pastor? Frank? Ha! He's an outlaw. I'm sure he left that detail out. Never could trust him." The man said smirking.

"Sir, as a matter of fact, Frank has told me of his outlaw days. He has told me of his troubled childhood. He has told me nearly everything ungodly that he has done. I respect him for that, but I also see him as a changed man. I suggest you do too." Abigail said harshly to the man.

"Well, I thought I could show you some sense, but I guess not. I'll take my leave. Ma'am." The man said, tipping his hat and exiting the café.

Abigail was put off guard at that. She trusted Frank much more than that man, yet she still felt uncomfortable. Just then, Frank walked in the side door.

"Abigail, did a strange man just come in here?" He asked, obviously worried.

"Yes! Oh Frank! He tried to turn me against you, which didn't work, but he made me quite uncomfortable." Abigail said, hugging him.

"Don't trust that man. He's still an outlaw. But don't worry, I'm sure Jack will keep him in line. I think it'd be best if I stayed at the café during mealtimes just in case he returns. I'll try to be home then every day." Frank said.

"Thank you darling. I'd feel much better with that." Abigail said, giving him a kiss.

 _*Author's note: This is my first fanfiction! Please R &R – constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm planning on making this story the first in a trilogy. This story will probably be the shortest, but I'm not entirely sure yet! _


	5. Big News

Chapter 5: Big News

*Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart_.

Weeks went by and, much to Abigail's relief, the strange man did not return to the cafe. She had seen him go into the saloon a few times, but he never came near the cafe. Frank had never told her his name, who he was, or how they knew each other. Abigail assumed he was probably an outlaw with Frank, but didn't directly ask; talking about the past made Frank uncomfortable, and neither of them wanted his story to leak. Abigail could only imagine what would happen if the story came out; Frank may lose his position, and people would possibly shun her and the café. Frank still seemed apprehensive about he man, and continued coming home for the midday and evening meals.

One morning, about three months after Elizabeth and Jack's wedding, Jack came in the side door of the café.

"Good morning Jack! Here for your usual?" Abigail asked.

Yes, that would be great! I think I'll take it to the jailhouse today though, I've got quite a bit of work to do." Jack said. He seemed to be pondering something, almost wanting to speak, but then stopping again.

"Is there something else?" Abigail asked, noticing his actions.

"Actually, yes. Abigail, could I ask for a favor?" Jack asked.

"Certainly Jack. What is this favor?" Abigail replied, looking up from her biscuits.

"Well, it's Elizabeth. She's been very sick lately. She has the stomach flu, but seems better later in the day, but it keeps coming back. Florence is teaching for the time being, but I don't think she'll last much longer. The problem is that Elizabeth doesn't want to see a doctor, she says it's just the flu and will eventually go away. I just don't want her getting stressed about going back to school if she needs to, and honestly, I'm worried about her. This flu has lasted almost a week!" Jack said, obviously concerned about his wife.

"Well, how about I go and check on her this afternoon? Maybe I can convince her to go to the doctor." Abigail said seriously.

"Thank you Abigail. I'm fairly certain she'll listen to you!" Jack said, as he took his breakfast and exited the café.

As soon as he was gone, Abigail began to smile. She was fairly sure she knew what was wrong with Elizabeth, and was eagerly awaiting her visit this afternoon.

After the lunch crowd had departed, Abigail set off to the Thorton's home. As she neared the house, she saw Elizabeth out on the porch writing in her journal.

"Hello Elizabeth!" Abigail called.

"Abigail! I'm so glad you came!" Elizabeth said, rising to greet her friend. "I would give you a hug, but I don't think you want my flu. Did Jack warn you?" she asked.

"Yes, he did. So I brought you some biscuits and soup. Those always seem to make you feel better." Abigail said, smiling.

"Thank you! They do! Please come in!" Elizabeth said, taking Abigail's basket and leading her into the sitting room.

"So Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" Abigail asked.

"Well now I'm fine. I'm so sick in the morning though. This flu is strange, I've never had a fever, but it just won't go away! Do you mind if I have one of your biscuits now? They sound amazing at the moment." Elizabeth said.

"Of course. They're for you!" Abigail said. "Elizabeth, are you sure you have the flu? She asked.

"I think so. What else would it be?" Elizabeth said, biting into a biscuit.

"Well, I remember I had something like that once, it didn't go away for a about a month." Abigail said, chuckling.

"A month! What? That's awful! What was it?" Elizabeth exclaimed, horrified.

"Elizabeth, that happened when I was expecting Peter!" Abigail said, smiling at her friend.

"Oh! Abigail, do you think…?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"It could be. And did you really crave one of my biscuits?" Abigail asked.

"Well, yes." Elizabeth said.

"Well Mrs. Thorton, to me it sounds like you're going to be a mother!" Abigail said, laughing.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth said, looking slightly dazed.

"Perhaps you should see the doctor before he goes out of town again?" Abigail suggested.

"Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea. Will you come with me?" Elizabeth said, still looking shocked.

"Of course!" Abigail said, smiling at her friend's reaction.

The two women set off to the doctor's office. Elizabeth hoped no one would see them. Unfortunately, school was just being let out as they were walking up the street.

"Abigail, can we stay in the café until the children pass?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Certainly. We can even have a biscuit while we wait if you want." Abigail said, knowing what her friend was going through.

After waiting for about ten minutes in the café, and eating a few biscuits, Elizabeth and Abigail set off again for the doctor. As they entered the office, Elizabeth felt a wave of nervousness come over her. What if Abigail was right? Would Jack be happy? Would she be a good mother?

"Elizabeth?" Abigail said, jolting Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about things." Elizabeth said.

"I know. I'll be waiting for you here when you come out, Abigail said, taking a seat in an armchair.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, giving her a nervous smile.

As Elizabeth went back with the doctor, Abigail thought of how excited she and Noah had been when they were expecting their children. She remembered the joy of holding them in her arms for the first time. However, she also knew the heartbreak of losing them. She had lost all her children now, and her husband. She was so thankful for Frank; he was such a loving husband, and would be a wonderful father too. Abigail didn't expect to have any more children, she figured that ship had sailed. Thankfully she had Clara though. She, Clara, and Frank were a wonderful family, and Abigail felt so blessed to have them.

A bit later, Elizabeth came out of the back room.

"Thank you doctor." She said, closing the door behind her.

"Well?" Abigail asked impatiently.

Elizabeth broke into a grin. "You were right! I'm going to be a mother!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Elizabeth that's wonderful! I know you will be an amazing mother!" Abigail said, gently giving her friend a big hug.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said, beaming.

The ladies headed back out of the doctor's office and over to the café. Elizabeth realized she had no idea how to tell Jack.

"Abigail, I don't know how I'm going to tell Jack! How did you tell Noah?" Elizabeth asked.

Before Abigail had a chance to respond, Jack asked, "Tell me what?"

Both women jumped! Neither of them had seen him come up behind them.

"Well, I guess now is a good time. I'll leave you two alone." Abigail said, smiling at them and heading into the café.

"Well? What do you need to tell me?" Jack asked.

"Ummm, I'm not sure quite what to say, but the easiest way to do this is to just tell you I suppose…" Elizabeth began.

"Elizabeth, you're rambling. You're not sick are you?" Jack asked, concerned.

"No Jack. Uh, well, you're going to be a father!" Elizabeth finally blurted out.

"What? Elizabeth! That's wonderful!" Jack said, gently hugging her and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I can't wait to meet this little one! Elizabeth said, hugging him back.

"Neither can I! I hope it looks just like you!" Jack said, gazing into her eyes.


	6. Lessons in Parenting

Chapter 6: Lessons in Parenting

*Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart_

A few weeks after the Thortons found out about their new addition, Elizabeth decided she needed to talk to Abigail. Elizabeth had no idea how to be a mother, what to expect, or what to do with a baby. Since her own mother wasn't accessible from Hope Valley, Elizabeth decided Abigail would be the perfect person to turn to. She hurried up the café steps, hoping that Abigail would be available. As she entered the café, Elizabeth was relieved to see that the last luncheon customer was leaving. Abigail would have a few hours before needing to prepare dinner.

"Hello Elizabeth! How are you?" Abigail said, coming over to give her friend a hug.

"Hello! I'm fine, thank you. Abigail, do you think you could give me some parenting advice? Recently, I have realized I'm nearly clueless on what to do with a baby!" Elizabeth confessed to her friend.

"Well I can certainly try! Where should we start?" Abigail asked, smiling at her friend.

"Umm, I don't know! I guess I need to know how to diaper a baby, different ways to hold it, how to feed it, basically everything!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well, let's start with how to hold a baby," Abigail began, "you held Carla's babies, remember? The most important thing to remember is to support the head. You can rest the baby against your shoulder, hold it in your arms, or I suppose hold it in your hands; just be sure to support the head and neck!" Abigail explained to her friend, using a pillow to demonstrate.

"That doesn't seem too hard." Elizabeth said, trying it with the pillows.

"No, it really isn't! It may feel a bit awkward at first when you try to pick them up or adjust them in your arms, but honestly, I felt the same way you did now, and holding a baby just came naturally – it felt so right and perfect." Abigail said, remembering when Peter was that little.

"Wonderful! Well, I guess I'll be fine with that! What else do I need to know?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Well, diapering is a definite must, so let's try that. You don't happen to have a doll or diapers do you?" Abigail asked, grinning at Elizabeth.

"Umm, no. I'm afraid not." Elizabeth said.

"In that case, let's go buy some cloth, and we can begin by sewing diapers." Abigail replied.

The two women exited the café, and went across the street to the mercantile. Abigail picked out the correct fabric and thread, and Elizabeth chose a doll.

"Still playing with dolls Mrs. Thorton?" Mr. Yost joked as he wrote the expense down on Elizabeth's tab.

"Oh! No, it's for one of my students." Elizabeth said, blushing.

"Of course." Mr. Yost said, handing over the doll and fabric.

"Thank you Mr. Yost!" Abigail said, as she and Elizabeth headed out the door.

"So, the doll's for your students?" Abigail smiled, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Uh, well, no. To be honest, I haven't told anyone except you and Jack about the baby." Elizabeth said, blushing again.

"I figured. When I hadn't heard anything about it in the café, I knew you hadn't told anyone. It's amazing how much town gossip you hear just by running a café!" Abigail said as they climbed up the steps to the café.

"Well, if I need to know anything about anyone in town, I'll be sure to ask you!" Elizabeth said, laughing as they entered the café.

The ladies sat down on the sofa, and Abigail began to show Elizabeth how to sew a diaper. Elizabeth had some trouble with keeping the stitches even, but eventually, she had sewn a decent, tiny diaper. Abigail also had made one, and the two of them quickly managed to sew seven of them. Just then, Clara walked in.

"Hello mother! Hi Elizabeth!" Clara said, coming over to the women and giving both of them a hug.

"Hello sweetheart! Did you have a successful day of sewing?" Abigail said, returning her daughter's embrace.

"I did! Mrs. Ramsey ordered a ballgown. Apparently, she and Mr. Ramsey are going to Hamilton in a month, and she needs a dress for a charity ball they are going to." Clara said, then noticed the diapers. "Oh! What are you two doing? Are those diapers? ELIZABETH?" Clara exclaimed, obviously figuring out what was going on.

"Yes, we are making diapers for my new baby!" Elizabeth said, grinning at Clara.

"Congratulations! If you ever need any help, please ask me!" Clara said, giving Elizabeth another hug.

"Thank you! I might just take you up on that!" Elizabeth said.

"Well girls, do you want to learn how to diaper a baby?" Abigail asked, smiling at the younger two.

"Definitely." Elizabeth said, scooting closer to Abigail so Clara could sit down.

Abigail showed the girls how to clean and diaper a baby. Both caught on reasonably quickly, and she was sure Elizabeth would have no trouble adapting to motherhood.

"Elizabeth, you're doing just fine! You won't have any trouble caring for a baby!" Abigail said to her friend.

"Thank you! I was hoping you'd think that!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Just as they were finishing up, Jack came in, hoping to find Elizabeth.

"Hello Jack!" Elizabeth said, rising, and going over to give him a kiss.

"Hello." He said, kissing her back.

"Jack, Abigail just taught me how to diaper a baby and hold it!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"That's wonderful! That'll definitely come in handy!" Jack said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh my goodness! I haven't started dinner!" Abigail exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh dear! I've kept you too long!" Elizabeth said apologetically.

"No, it's my own fault for not realizing the time! I guess it'll be mashed potatoes, biscuits, beans, and chicken tonight!" Abigail said, hurrying to start cooking.

"Abigail, can I help you with the chicken and potatoes? Then you can start on the biscuits." Jack offered.

"Thank you Jack, that would be wonderful." Abigail said.

"Jack? You cook chicken and potatoes too? What else can you cook?" Elizabeth asked, slightly annoyed that her husband was the one assisting Abigail in the kitchen.

"Well, I can roast a duck pretty well, bake trout, make mashed or baked potatoes, roast vegetables, and I can even make a decent loaf of bread, although Abigail's is much better." Jack said, chuckling.

"And you never told me this? Really Jack? I've been cooking chicken for us forever and you never mentioned you could cook? Ugh, sometimes I just don't understand you." Elizabeth said, almost angrily.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to keep learning to cook…" Jack began, then stopped when Elizabeth exited the room saying, "Abigail, I'll set the tables for you."

Clara, sensing the tension, made her escape upstairs saying, "Mother, if you need any help, I'll be upstairs."

Jack was confused. Why was Elizabeth so angry all of a sudden? He still didn't understand women. His apology didn't even seem to work!

"Abigail, what did I do? I didn't mean to offend her!" Jack asked Abigail.

"Jack, pregnant women sometimes are a bit moody. I think you've just experienced Elizabeth's first big mood swing. My advice is to not take it personally. In a little while, she'll regret it." Abigail said, smiling at Jack's worried look.

"Alright. If you're sure." Jack said, relaxing a little bit.

Just then, Frank came in.

"Hello Abigail!" He said, coming over and kissing her lightly on the cheek, so as not to interrupt her cooking.

"Hello Frank! Did you have a good day?" She asked her husband.

"Yes, it was fairly easy. Hi there Jack. Did you decide to change careers?" Frank said, noticing Jack hovering over the pot of potatoes.

"No Pastor, I just was helping your lovely wife finish her work! I'm afraid Elizabeth distracted her a bit too long today!" Jack said, grinning at Frank.

"Good. I'm not sure I trust your cooking as much as Abigail's!" Frank chuckled. Then he noticed the diapers scattered across his living room. "Well, what was going on in here?" He asked, giving Abigail a confused glance.

"I believe Abigail was teaching Elizabeth a few things on parenting. Perhaps I should have sat in!" Jack said, smiling.

"Well, congratulations Jack! I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father!" Frank said, slapping Jack on the back.

"Thank you! I certainly hope so!" Jack replied as Elizabeth entered the room.

"Oh, hello Pastor! I assume you heard our news?" Elizabeth said, beaming.

"Yes, and congratulations! I'm sure you will make wonderful parents!" Frank said.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth replied. "Jack, we should probably be going soon. And Abigail, could we possibly purchase a few biscuits? They look wonderful!" Elizabeth said, eyeing the fresh biscuits.

Abigail laughed, "Of course Elizabeth! And don't worry about paying, tonight they're on the house!"

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said, claiming her biscuits and putting them in her basket, along with the diapers and doll.

As they were walking home that evening, Jack noticed Elizabeth was unusually quiet.

"Elizabeth, is something the matter?" He finally asked.

"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry for what happened at the café! I shouldn't have snapped at you like that! Please forgive me!" Elizabeth exclaimed, nearly in tears.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. I should have told you that I knew how to cook. Don't worry about it!" Jack said, smiling.

"I just feel so guilty about it." Elizabeth said, as Jack wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Shhh…I know. But it's ok. And think, now we both know that our child will have two parents that can cook. Think how helpful that will be sometimes!" Jack said.

"I guess you're right!" Elizabeth said, smiling up at him.

"I love you Elizabeth Thorton." Jack said, gazing down at her.

"I love you too Jack." She said as he kissed her softly.


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7: Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart._

Several days after Elizabeth's parenting lessons, Abigail awoke feeling absolutely terrible. She tried to get out of bed, but was overcome with dizziness.

"Abigail? Are you alright?" Frank asked, coming over to her and helping her sit back down.

"No. I feel awful." Abigail moaned, slowly lying back down.

"I'm sorry. I'll let people know the café won't be open today, okay? And I'll stay home this morning in case you need anything." Frank said.

"Thank you." She said weakly, then suddenly shot up and ran to the trash bucket by the door, and promptly threw up.

Frank rushed over to her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her. He eventually helped her back to bed, and went in search of some tea and toast to try to soothe her stomach.

After Abigail had managed to eat some toast, she persuaded Frank to go to work, and, after he had left, she fell back asleep.

By the afternoon, nearly all the town had realized the café was closed. Cat and Florence had been over to see her and brought soup. They didn't stay long, however, and by the afternoon, Abigail was feeling much better and rather bored. Much to her relief, Elizabeth came through the side door, just as Abigail was coming downstairs for more tea.

"Abigail! You shouldn't be up!" Elizabeth cried, shutting the door.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling much better now. It won't kill me to get a cup of tea!" Abigail said, smiling.

"Abigail, Frank told me you were absolutely miserable this morning! You should still be in bed! I'll get your tea while you go back upstairs!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Fine. But if I do, you have to promise me that you'll keep me company for awhile. I'm bored out of my mind!" Abigail said, heading back towards the stairs.

"Alright. But only until you feel tired." Elizabeth said, pouring the tea.

Once upstairs, Abigail suddenly realized what she was asking of her friend. "I can't have you stay with me! What if I got you sick? I don't want anything happening to that baby!" Abigail told her.

"Abigail, I'm sure I'd be fine. How about a compromise? I'll stay for five minutes to save you from boredom. Then I'll go and try not to catch whatever you have!" Elizabeth said, sitting down next to her friend.

"Fine." Abigail said. "So, how were the children today? She asked.

Elizabeth laughed. "They were great. Although none of them wanted to do arithmetic again! They always look so depressed when I suggest it!"

"I remember Peter was the same way! What is it with children dreading arithmetic?" Abigail wondered.

"I honestly don't know! Even the most eager learners seem to be slightly against it!" Elizabeth chuckled.

The two chatted for a few more minutes until Elizabeth's five minutes was up.

"Well I'd better be going! I hope you are better tomorrow Abigail! Although honestly, you look fine! Sure you don't have what I have?" Elizabeth said, smiling at her friend.

"No! I don't think so! Now you get going before I infect you! Goodbye!" Abigail said, shooing Elizabeth out of her room.

After Elizabeth had left, Abigail considered what she had said.

"It couldn't be, could it?" She thought to herself. Then again, this was the way she had felt when expecting her other children. There was only one way to find out. Abigail slowly got dressed, went downstairs, and snuck out of the café and across the street to the doctor's office. It was his last day in town before heading to another small town like Hope Valley.

The doctor saw her immediately, and a little while later, he said, "Congratulations Mrs. Hogan! You're going to be a mother!"

Abigail was shocked. "How? I didn't think…am I young enough?" She stuttered

"Mrs. Hogan, you're not that old. Just take it easy and you should have a normal pregnancy." The doctor said, smiling.

"Thank you doctor!" Abigail said, finally smiling.

"You're quite welcome, and congratulations again!" the doctor said as Abigail left the office.

Back at the café, Abigail was still in shock. She never thought she and Frank would have a baby. Then again, she was only thirty-eight, but she hadn't been pregnant for seven years! Still, she liked the idea of a baby; someone little to watch and love, to care for and teach. She was jolted out of her thoughts as the door opened, and Frank entered.

"Abigail! What are you doing up? Elizabeth said you were being a bad patient, but I didn't think you were this naughty!" Frank said, hugging her.

"Frank, I'm really not that bad a patient. In fact, I'm such a good one that I went to the doctor. There's something we need to discuss" Abigail replied.

"You're not sick are you?" Frank asked, guiding her over to the sofa, worry evident on his face.

"No, nothing like that. Frank, how would you feel about being a father?" Abigail asked slowly.

Frank was shocked. He never expected to hear that.

"I..I..I'd love it." He said, looking at Abigail with a stunned expression.

"Good, because in about seven months, we'll have a new little baby!" Abigail said, giving him a kiss.

"I can't believe it! First Jack and Elizabeth, now us! Wow! Just think, our kids can grow up together!" Frank said, getting more excited.

"I know! Won't it be wonderful!" Abigail said, relieved that Frank was excited.

"Yes!" Frank said, pulling her into a warm embrace and kissing her.

The next day, the morning sickness was back. There was no way Abigail would be out of bed for the breakfast crowd.

"Frank," Abigail moaned, "Could you tell people that the café is closed for breakfast until further notice? I should be able to handle the lunch crowd, I hope."

"Of course. But Abigail, the doctor said to take it easy. Why don't you just offer dinner for now, at least until the morning sickness passes." Frank said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." Abigail consented.

"Good. Now I need to go work on my sermon. I'll be back at lunch to check on you." Frank said, exiting the room.

"Okay, have a good day!" Abigail said, shutting her eyes.

About an hour later, Elizabeth tiptoed into the room, carrying a cup of tea.

"Abigail?" she called softly.

"Hello Elizabeth!" Abigail said, sitting up.

"You still aren't feeling better?" Elizabeth asked sympathetically.

"Well, not exactly. Actually, I went to the doctor yesterday." Abigail began.

"Oh! It's nothing serious is it?" Elizabeth asked, looking concerned.

"No, actually, you and I have the same "illness." Abigail said, smiling.

"ABIGAIL! You mean you're pregnant too?" Elizabeth asked, looking shocked.

"Yes. And I'm shocked." Abigail said, laughing.

"That's wonderful! Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth said, giving her friend a hug.

"Now we don't have to worry about you catching my flu!" Abigail chuckled.

"Well that's a relief!" Elizabeth said, laughing.

"So, how have you been feeling?" Abigail asked.

"Much better! The morning sickness finally has gone away, except now I have so many cravings. Mostly for your biscuits and pie!" Elizabeth said, grinning at Abigail.

"Well I can't wait until that happens to me! This morning sickness is terrible! I'd forgotten how incredibly awful carrying a baby can make you feel!" Abigail said.

"I know! Yours seems a bit worse than mine was! I hope it goes away soon." Elizabeth said, then looked at the clock. "Goodness! I'm going to be late for school! I'd better be going! Can I stop by this afternoon?" She asked.

"Of course! Please do! It gets rather lonely around here with Clara and Frank at work, and the café closed, although it will be open for dinner!" Abigail said.

"Well then, I will see you after school! Goodbye!" Elizabeth said exiting the room, leaving Abigail alone once again.

 _*Author's note: I have no idea how old Abigail is supposed to be, so I'm just going to say she's young enough to have another child. Thanks for reading! Please review!_ _J_


	8. Afternoon Tea (Part 1)

Chapter 8: Afternoon Tea (Part 1)

*Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart_.

After a few weeks, Abigail's morning sickness became more bearable, and the café was reopened full time. About the same time, school was let out for break, so Elizabeth had more time than she knew what to do with. She often came over to the café to chat with Abigail and occasionally take a few cooking lessons, or she would sit at home and try to knit a little baby blanket. The blanket was in desperate need of a skillful knitter to fix the dropped stitches, but Elizabeth still pressed onward with her knitting. One afternoon, Abigail and Elizabeth were sitting in the café's small living room, when there was a knock at the side door. Abigail opened it to find Louisa Bennett and Iris standing outside.

"Hello Louisa! Please come in!" Abigail said, opening the door wider.

"Thank you. Iris, say hello to Mrs. Hogan." Louisa said almost sharply as she entered the café.

"Hello Mrs. Hogan." Iris said shyly.

"Hello Iris! Your dress is very pretty today! Is pink your favorite color?" Abigail asked the little girl, smiling.

The little girl nodded yes, and gave Abigail a bright smile.

"Hello Mrs. Thorton. I don't believe we've met, but I've seen you around town. I'm Louisa Bennett." Louisa said, shaking Elizabeth's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and please, call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth said in return.

"Thank you. I came by to see if either or both of you would like to come to my house for tea tomorrow or the next day." Louisa said.

"That would be lovely. I believe tomorrow would be better for me." Abigail said.

"That would work for me as well." Elizabeth said.

"Wonderful! My home is a little ways out of town, just past the church and in the woods a little ways. My husband cut a path to it, so it's not hard to find." Louisa said.

"I'm sure we won't have a problem finding it. Shall we say 3:00 for tea? I would be happy to bring biscuits or tea sandwiches." Abigail said.

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you two tomorrow!" Louisa said. "Say goodbye Iris."

"Goodbye Mrs. Hogan. Goodbye Mrs. Thorton." The little girl said, waving.

"Goodbye Iris!" Abigail and Elizabeth said.

"Well, that was nice of her to offer! I've been wanting to get to know her better." Abigail said, sitting down.

"It was. I'm glad to have finally met her, and little Iris too! I'm sure I'll have her as a student in a couple years!" Elizabeth said.

"Last time she was at the café, she had a baby with her. I wonder where it was." Abigail said, realizing the child hadn't been with its mother.

"That's strange. Perhaps she left it with her husband?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Probably. I've never asked what it's name is. We'll have to find out tomorrow!" Abigail said.

"Oh, and I can finally practice holding a real baby!" Elizabeth said, laughing.

"Yes! Finally! That will be excellent practice!" Abigail chuckled, knowing Elizabeth was still a bit apprehensive about becoming a mother.

"Speaking of names, have you thought of any for the baby?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Well, not very much. But I've always liked Jonathan for a boy and Lydia for a girl! I'll have to see what Frank says. I think he's still in shock that we're actually having a baby! Have you thought of any?" Abigail said, smiling.

"Jack wants to name it Elizabeth if it's a girl, which I won't allow, and maybe Joseph if it's a boy. I wouldn't mind Joseph, except that it was the name of my very strict arithmetic tutor. Personally, I like Hannah for a girl and Matthew for a boy." Elizabeth replied.

"Those are all nice names. I'm sure you'll be able to agree on one." Abigail said.

"I certainly hope so! Did you have trouble naming Peter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really. I had always wanted to name my son Peter since I was a little girl. I had always liked the name, and strangely enough, it happened to be Noah's middle name, so it was a perfect fit!" Abigail said.

"Well that's convenient! I hope Jack and I can figure out a good name!" Elizabeth said.

"You will, don't worry. Remember, you still have nearly five months!" Abigail chuckled.

The ladies chatted until Abigail had to begin preparing dinner, at which time, Elizabeth went home, hoping to find Jack. They agreed to meet at the café at 2:30 the following day and walk to the Bennett's together.

The following day, Elizabeth arrived at the café at 2:30 sharp. The ladies set off down main street and off towards the Bennett's home. They were having a wonderful time talking, and didn't even realize that a strange man was following them. However, Florence did, and went straight over to the jailhouse.

At the jailhouse, Frank and Jack were talking and discussing how they felt about fatherhood.

"I'm excited to be a father, I'm just worried I'll have to leave on some mountie duty before the baby comes, or for long periods of time." Jack confessed to Frank. "I know Elizabeth is excited though, and I'm sure we'll get through it. What about you and Abigail?" Jack asked.

"I think we're both nervous and excited. I've never been around kids much. I hope I can still be a good father though. I know Abigail wants to be a mother again, but she's really nervous; the last two children she had didn't live to be a month old." Frank said.

"Abigail had other children? Elizabeth never told me that." Jack said, obviously surprised.

"Yes, and I'm not surprised you didn't know. I doubt Abigail's even told Elizabeth. It's still painful for her to talk about." Frank said quietly.

Just then, Florence burst into the jailhouse.

"Constable Thorton! I don't mean to alarm you, but I think a strange man is following your wife and Mrs. Hogan!" Florence said rapidly.

"What?" Jack said, concerned.

"Florence! What did this man look like?" Frank almost shouted, very alarmed.

"Well, he was tall, had a scruffy beard, brown hair with a bit of grey, and he had an odd gait." Florence said.

Frank closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Jack looked at him strangely.

"Jack, we could have a serious problem on our hands if that man was following our wives. I know him. He's cold and can be brutal." Frank said.

"What does he want with our wives?" Jack asked, very concerned now.

"I don't know what he wants with yours, but he's probably planning something pretty awful with mine. Jack, we don't have much time. I'll explain more while we go after them." Frank said.

The two men exited the jailhouse leaving Florence stunned, rather scared, and for once, silent.

Back on the road, Abigail and Elizabeth were just heading into the forest on the path Louisa had directed them to. Suddenly, two men jumped out of the trees, one grabbing Abigail, the other grabbing Elizabeth. Both the women screamed before being gagged. Elizabeth and Abigail looked at each other in horror as they were being led up the path and into the house. Inside, Louisa was sitting at the kitchen table, a large bruise visible on her arm.

"Well ladies, you fell right into our little trap." One of the men said, sneering at the two women.

Louisa looked at them apologetically.

"We'll see what West does with ya when he gets back!" The other man said, laughing.

Just then, the door opened and another man entered. Abigail looked in horror as she realized that it was the man who had come to the café. Worry built up in her as she knew that Frank didn't trust this man, and neither did she. The man walked in and gave them a cruel smile saying,

"Well, what have we here?"

 _To be continued….don't worry, I won't end the story on a cliffhanger - there are lots of chapters left! Please review!:)_


	9. Afternoon Tea (Part 2)

Ch. 9 – Afternoon Tea (Part 2)

*Disclaimer: I do not own When Calls the Heart

 _Continued from the previous chapter…._

Abigail and Elizabeth sat on a stiff, hard bench, gagged and tied up. Both had never been this frightened in their lives! The three men and Louisa had tea, without including Abigail and Elizabeth, and ate up all of Abigail's biscuits. Both women were quite hungry and thirsty, as well as being worried.

"Jack will find us. He knew where we were going and he'll get worried soon." Elizabeth thought to herself.

Just then, the man called West stood and sauntered over to them.

"Well aren't you two pretty little things." He said, stroking Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth pulled back. Now, both she and Abigail were even more concerned.

"Stay calm. Jack and Frank will find you. Don't let anything happen to this baby." Abigail thought to herself as West eyed her next.

"Ah, old Frank's wife. Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we talked a little bit. Frankie always said he wouldn't marry. The women only liked him for a few hours. 'surprised you fell for him." West said, grinning slyly at her.

Elizabeth was shocked. What was this man talking about? She looked over at Abigail. Her friend looked miserable, almost in tears, yet with a solid glare on her face.

"He always was a troublemaker. Robbing stages, rich businessmen, stealing horses, you name it. I'm surprised he didn't rob you! He's no pastor, no one should call him that! All he is is a good for nothin' scoundrel!" West snickered.

Abigail could feel her emotions taking over, and soon, tears were running down her cheeks.

West started wiping away her tears saying, "Awww, don't feel bad. Everyone makes mistakes some-" West's words were cut short when a bullet sailed through the open door and straight into his leg. He collapsed, yelling, screaming, and rolling on the floor in pain. His two partners stood up, guns in hand.

"Put your arms down boys! You're surrounded. Come out with your hands up." Jack called from outside.

Abigail and Elizabeth looked at each other in fear and relief, hoping Jack would be able to save them.

"West, whatta we s'posed to do?" one of his partners asked.

"Anything. Just get me out of here!" West groaned, clutching his leg.

"Sure thing." The other man responded.

The two men exited the house, guns loaded. Elizabeth and Abigail looked at each other in horror. They knew there weren't any other Mounties in town, and that it was very likely that Jack was alone. Then a gunshot rang out, followed by two more. Both women winced, praying Jack hadn't been hit. A thud was heard on the porch, followed by a man yelling,

"Wait! Don't shoot!"

The women heard what sounded like a gun falling to the porch as well. Just then, the door burst open and Frank ran inside. Abigail had never been so relieved to see him in her life! He quickly took the gags off them, and untied their hands and ankles.

"Are you hurt?" He asked while untying them.

"No, just a bit shaken up. Frank, why did they want to kidnap us?" Abigail said, giving him a big hug once she was free.

"Let me explain back at the café. I need to help get these men back to the jailhouse." Frank said, glaring and West who was still groaning in pain.

"Frankie, you really did it this time. I'll be back for you." West said through clenched teeth.

"No West, I don't think you will be, because you'll finally be in jail." Frank smirked at him.

West glared at Frank, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, Jack came running through the door.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" He cried, running to his wife and embracing her.

"Yes Jack! We're fine! Who shot West?" Elizabeth said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad. We were so worried about the two of you! And you have Frank to thank for taking West down! I think he's a better shot than I am!" Jack exclaimed. "We're going to take these men into town now. Elizabeth, do you want to wait for me at the café?" Jack asked.

"Certainly. Then Abigail and I can have our tea!" Elizabeth said, smiling to reassure her worried husband.

"Okay. I will see you back there!" Jack said before bending down to handcuff West.

Abigail and Elizabeth made their way back into town, still quite shaken up from the ordeal.

"I wonder what they wanted with us?" Elizabeth pondered.

"I don't know. I'm just glad all of us made it out safely!" Abigail said, sighing.

"Yes! Oh! Abigail! What do you think will happen to Louisa? And where were little Iris and the baby?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! I don't know!" Abigail said.

Their questions were answered quickly, as Jack and Frank rode up with the men and Louisa, heading towards the jailhouse. The group stopped as they passed Elizabeth and Abigail. Jack was holding Iris, and Louisa had the baby in her arms.

"Abigail, Elizabeth, could you take the girls back to the café please?" Jack asked, dismounting and carrying Iris over to them.

"Certainly Jack." Abigail said, taking the little girl's hand.

Louisa handed the baby to Elizabeth, who took it nervously.

"What's the baby's name?" she asked.

"April." Louisa responded flatly as the group continued on towards the jail.

"Where are they taking mommy?" Iris asked Abigail, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Mountie Jack just is going to talk to her, and we are going to go to the café." Abigail said, smiling at the little girl.

"Okay." Iris said softly.

"Would you like some hot chocolate and a biscuit? Abigail asked her as they entered the café.

"Yes please!" Iris said, her eyes widening.

"Okay! Once cup of hot chocolate and a biscuit coming up!" Abigail said, heating up some milk.

"Better make that two orders! That sounds wonderful!"Elizabeth said, smiling.

"I guess I'll make it three, and we can each have one." Abigail said, smiling.

Soon the hot chocolate was ready, and Abigail realized it was too late to prepare dinner, so she left the closed sign up, and sat down with Elizabeth, Iris, and April.

"Do you know how old April is?" Elizabeth asked Iris.

"She's little!" Iris said innocently.

"She certainly is! I bet she's about six months old!" Abigail said, smiling at Elizabeth.

Just then, Clara came in.

"Mother! Elizabeth! I heard that you went to tea an- Oh! Hello sweetie! What's your name?" Clara exclaimed, then noticed Iris and the baby.

"Iris." The little girl said shyly.

"Well hello there Iris! I'm Clara. It's nice to meet you!" Clara said, smiling at the little girl.

"This is April." Elizabeth said, showing off the sleeping baby.

"Well aren't they sweet! Whose children are they?" Clara asked, looking around.

"Louisa's." Abigail said, giving Clara an "I'll explain later" look.

"Oh, I see!" Clara said, looking a bit concerned.

The ladies played with the children for a few hours and fed them dinner, but Jack and Frank had still not returned. Abigail could see Iris was getting sleepy, and April was already asleep.

"Iris honey, why don't we get you ready for bed. I think imagine Clara can make you a nightgown fairly quickly, and while she does, we'll give you a bath and brush your hair." Abigail said.

"Okay. When will mommy be back?" Iris asked as Abigail led her over to a small room where she kept the bathtub.

"Well honey, I'm not quite sure. I imagine she'll be back when you're asleep or tomorrow. Don't worry." Abigail said, knowing the little girl was getting anxious.

"Is the water going to be cold?" The little girl asked, eyeing the tub after Abigail had filled it.

"No, I put warm water in! Ready to get in?" Abigail said, helping the girl into the bath.

"That feels good!" Iris said, smiling. "What are you doing?" She asked as Abigail began to wash her hair.

"I'm washing your hair. Does your mommy do that?" Abigail asked the girl, confused as to why she wouldn't know what washing hair felt like.

"No, but it feels nice!" The girl said.

"Oh, I see. Do you take baths much?" Abigail asked.

"No. Mommy never gives me baths. I play in the creek!" Iris replied as Abigail rinsed her hair and scrubbed her with soap.

Soon, the little girl was all clean, and Abigail wrapped her in a warm towel and dried her off. Clara entered, carrying a little nightgown. Abigail was still always surprised at how quickly Clara could sew. Although the nightgown wasn't fancy, it fit, and Iris was delighted.

"Let's go say goodnight to Mrs. Thorton, Clara and April!" Abigail said, leading the girl back to the living room and towards the stairs.

"Goodnight!" Iris said, waving at them as Abigail took her upstairs.

"Goodnight Iris!" Elizabeth and Clara replied.

Abigail wasn't quite sure where to have the little girl sleep. She thought that the little girl would want to be near her sister, and possibly even Abigail. There was an extra bed in Clara's room that would work, which would insure that the little girls wouldn't be alone during the night. Abigail was sure Clara wouldn't mind sharing her room for the night. Abigail led Iris over to the spare bed, tucked her in, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." She said softly, rising to exit the room.

"Wait! Don't go! Will you stay with me?" Iris said, looking very upset.

"Of course honey. I'll stay right here." Abigail said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Will you hold me? Mommy always holds April, but she never holds me." Iris pouted.

"Alright." Abigail said, scooting up next to the little girl.

Iris immediately climbed into her arms, and proceeded to fall asleep. Abigail smiled down at the little girl, then stopped, pondering what Iris had said today. Her mother never gave her baths, never held her, and Iris had seemed unusually hungry. That didn't seem normal. Abigail held the little girl closer, as if to protect her from the cruel things of the world.

About an hour later, Frank and Jack came back. Abigail heard Elizabeth and Jack leave, and Frank and Clara come upstairs.

"Frank, where's Louisa?" Abigail whispered as the two entered the room, Clara holding April.

Frank just shook his head whispering, "I'll explain everything in the morning. The girls need to stay here for awhile, if that's okay. Jack will figure things out in the morning.

"Oh dear. I think I'll stay with Iris tonight. She seemed a little scared." Abigail whispered back.

"That's a good idea. I'll say goodnight then." Frank said, coming over and giving Abigail a kiss.

"Goodnight." Abigail whispered as he exited the room.

 _Author's Note: The next chapter will have more about Frank's past/the men who captured Abigail and Elizabeth! I probably won't be updating quite as often since school's starting up...probably once or twice a week. Also, thank you so much for all the comments - You're awesome!_


	10. A Peek into the Past

Chapter 10: A Peek Into the Past

*Disclaimer: I don't own _When Calls the Heart_

 _Please Review:)_

The next morning, Abigail woke up early, as usual, to find little Iris still snuggled next to her. Abigail was rather tired. The baby had woken up three times during the night, and although Clara had been up with her twice, both of them were still lacking sleep. Abigail crawled out of bed, got dressed, did her hair, and came back to the room to check on the girls. Frank was just waking up, much to her relief, and she was dying to know what had happened yesterday. Deciding that Iris would be fine with Clara nearby, Abigail went downstairs and started breakfast. A few minutes later, Frank came downstairs.

"Good morning Darling!" Abigail said, giving him a kiss.

"Good morning!" He replied.

"Before the girls get up, could you tell me what happened yesterday?" Abigail said eagerly.

"Alright. First, I need to start with what happened many years ago. When I was an outlaw, West, Beau, and Ned were my partners. One day, we robbed a stage with some very rich businessmen on in. We got thousands of dollars, and shortly after that, I was shot and captured. Before being caught, I had buried the money, and I was told if I gave the Mounties information on where the money was, I could go in two years. So, I told them where it was. Somehow, after the Mounties took the cash, the rest of the gang found out. We were splitting it equally, and they felt that I had cheated them. So, they came back to get revenge. They also brought West's wife Louisa, who's also wanted for theft, to lure you over for tea. They never actually told us what they wanted to do to you, but I know it was nothing good. Now, all four of them are in jail." Frank said quietly.

"Oh Frank! That's terrible that they've held a grudge all these years!" Abigail replied, then remembered what he had said about Louisa. "Frank! What is going to happen to these poor little girls! Both their parents will be imprisoned!" She exclaimed.

"Jack's going to see if they have any family. I know West doesn't, but maybe Louisa does. For the time being, they'll stay here, if you're up for it." He replied.

"Of course they'll stay here! They're really sweet little girls! And Frank, I don't think Louisa was treating Iris right. Some of the things she said last night didn't sound right." Abigail said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Thankfully they're here now." Frank said, giving her a hug.

Just then, Abigail and Frank heard a little cry and little feet running down the hall. Then, Iris appeared at the top of the stairs, a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh, honey! What's the matter?" Abigail said, rushing over to the little girl.

"I got scared!" Iris sniffled, running into Abigail's arms.

"Shhh…it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you until you woke up. I just wanted to get breakfast ready." Abigail said, comforting the little one, and leading her downstairs.

"Are there biscuits?" Iris asked eagerly, sitting down at the table.

"Yes!" Abigail chuckled.

Frank watched them, smiling. Abigail was a natural with kids. He hoped he could be the same. Sitting down at the table, he decided to try to talk to little Iris. Just as Abigail was placing breakfast in front of them, Clara came downstairs, and back upstairs, little April began to wail.

"Mother, I'm so sorry I can't get her; I'm doing a dress fitting in a half hour!" Clara said frantically, grabbing a biscuit as she headed out the door.

"No problem. Have a good day!" Abigail called after her as Clara rushed out the door.

As soon as Clara left, Abigail went upstairs to get April, leaving Frank and Iris alone.

"Did you sleep well Iris?" Frank asked.

"Yes. Except April woke me up!" the girl replied shyly.

"Oh no! Well, I guess babies tend to do that." He said, smiling.

"Yes. What's your name?" Iris asked, realizing she had never really met this man.

"My name is Frank. I'm the pastor in town. I guess we haven't officially met." Frank said.

"Are you Mrs. Hogan's husband?" The little girl asked.

"Yes I am. And I'm sure she would be fine if you just want to call her Abigail." Frank said, smiling.

"Okay!" The little girl giggled.

"It sounds like you two are having fun!" Abigail said, coming downstairs with April.

"Yes! Frank said I could call you Abigail!" The girl giggled again.

"Did he? Well that's fine! What's so funny?" Abigail asked the giggling girl.

"April's middle name is Abigail!" Iris said, smiling brightly at her.

"Well isn't that funny!" Abigail chuckled.

"Sorry to leave you two-er- three ladies, but I need to go call on the parishioners!" Frank said, taking a last sip of coffee and heading out the door.

"Goodbye!" Abigail and Iris called after him.

Shortly after Frank had left, the breakfast crowd was coming in, and Abigail had no idea what she was going to do with Iris and April. Iris didn't want to be left alone, and April really couldn't be left unattended, so Abigail was up to her ears in work and playing mother to the girls. She made a fake playpen for April out of some chairs, and gave Iris some cookie dough to shape and play with, and tried to work. However, April hated the playpen and was crying after five minutes, and soon, Iris had tired of the cookie dough. Thankfully, just as Abigail was beginning to think running a café and being a mother was a lost cause, Elizabeth came in.

"Elizabeth! Boy am I glad to see you! Could you watch the girls?" Abigail said, picking up April and handing her over to Elizabeth.

"Of course. Abigail, you look like you're at your wits end!" Elizabeth observed.

"Just about!" Abigail called as she took a pot of coffee out into the café.

Elizabeth managed to keep the girls occupied for the morning, and finally, the breakfast crowd left.

"Oh my goodness! I've never had such a hectic morning!" Abigail groaned, sitting down on the sofa.

"Abigail, do you think you should cut back on your work? I mean the doctor did say to take it easy." Elizabeth said.

"Probably. I just don't want to close the café!" Abigail confessed.

"Well, what if you hired a couple people? Or even better, a couple young people, like my students! I'm sure they'd love to work for you, and you could pay them in cookies and baked goods!" Elizabeth suggested

"Elizabeth, that's a wonderful idea!" Abigail exclaimed. "Who would you suggest?"

"Probably Rachel and Gabe, or any of the older ones. Gabe could probably serve, and I know Rachel enjoys cooking." Elizabeth offered.

"Wonderful! I'll talk to their parents today!" Abigail said, smiling.

"Abigail, may I have a snack?" Iris asked.

"Of course! Would you like some apple?" Abigail asked, leading the little girl over to the table.

"Yes please!" Iris said.

While Iris ate her apple, Abigail and Elizabeth chatted for a bit.

"Abigail, the main reason I came over here was because I just had to tell you some exciting news!" Elizabeth said, grinning.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"Well, I think I felt the baby kick last night!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"That's wonderful! It feels strange, doesn't it!" Abigail said, hugging her friend.

"It really does! I've heard it can keep you up all night! Although I'm really more concerned about actually delivering the child" Elizabeth replied quietly.

"Yes, but don't worry, you'll be fine!" Abigail reassured her. "Women have survived it for years!"

Elizabeth smiled and picked up little April, who smiled happily.

"I'm surprised she's such a smiley baby! Most little ones aren't this happy away from their parents!" Abigail said, smiling at the happy baby.

"I know! She wasn't very happy last night though! After you and Iris went to bed, Clara and I discovered she had a pretty bad diaper rash. Is it any better today? We put some ointment on!" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I believe it's much better today! See Elizabeth, you'll be just fine with a baby." Abigail replied, happy that Elizabeth and Clara had taken care of the situation.

After Iris had finished her apple, Abigail and Elizabeth read the girls books, one holding April, who had fallen asleep, the other reading. They played with dolls, after Elizabeth had gone across to the mercantile and purchased a few, much to Iris' delight. After playing for a few hours, Abigail got started on lunch which consisted of a hot turkey sandwich on fresh bread, or turkey soup. Soon the kitchen smelled wonderful, and the lunch rush began. Thankfully, Elizabeth was able to feed the girls while Abigail attended to the customers. After the lunch crowd had gone, Abigail and Elizabeth cleaned up, and were about to sit back down, when Abigail realized it was probably time for Iris' nap. The little girl looked very sleepy, so, Abigail took her upstairs and put her to bed.

"Abigail, will you stay with me again?" Iris asked.

"Of course, for a little while. But if you wake up and I'm not in the room, I'll be right downstairs and you can come get me." Abigail said, tucking the little girl in and kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." Iris replied, snuggling into the covers. "Abigail, if my mommy doesn't come back, will you be my new mommy? Iris asked.

The little girl just about broke Abigail's heart. "Of course honey. But don't you miss your mommy?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes, but I like you. You're nice, and you give me hugs and kisses. Mommy never gave me hugs and kisses." Little Iris responded, snuggling up against Abigail, who smoothed back her hair.

Anger rose up in Abigail. How could someone not love this innocent little child? Gaining composure, she replied, "Well thank you Iris. I like you too, and I hope you're happy here."

As she watched Iris fall asleep, tears streamed down Abigail's face, thinking of how little love the sweet child must have had. She was determined to show this little girl what a loving parent was.


	11. Family

Chapter 11: Family

*Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart._

 _Please Review!:)_

After a couple months of searching for Iris and April's family, Jack concluded that there was no one for them to go to. Their grandparents were dead, and although Louisa had one brother, he was quite unsuitable to be a father to the children. He was also wanted by the Mounties for a suspected robbery. After finally making these conclusions, Jack slowly went over to the café to talk to Frank and Abigail. Thankfully, it was around eight o-clock in the evening, and both the girls were tucked in bed.

Jack knocked softly on the door, which was opened by Frank.

"Hello Jack! What can we do for you?" Frank asked, stepping aside to let Jack in.

"I need to talk to you and Abigail about the girls." Jack said seriously.

"I see. Let me get Abigail. She's upstairs with the little girls and Clara." Frank said, heading towards the stairs.

A few minutes later, he returned with Abigail.

"Hello Jack. Please sit down!" She said.

"Thank you." Jack said, taking a seat.

Abigail and Frank also sat down, looking a little concerned over what Jack had to tell them.

"I found a living relative of the girls. Unfortunately, he is wanted by the Mounties for robbery." Jack said.

"So what does that mean for the girls?" Abigail asked, holding Frank's hand.

"Well, I'll have to send them to an orphanage. The only way to avoid that would be if someone in town adopted them." Jack said solemnly. "I'd better get home now. Elizabeth will be wondering what happened to me." Jack said, rising and heading towards the door.

"Goodbye Jack, and thank you for telling us." Abigail said, closing the door behind Jack before sitting back down next to Frank.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering what Jack had said. Both of them had grown very fond of the children, and hated the thought of them being placed in an orphanage.

"Frank, I can't just give them up to go to an orphanage!" Abigail exclaimed after awhile.

"I can't really think of it either, but what else can we do?" Frank asked.

"We could adopt them! I told Iris I'd be her new mommy if hers didn't come back. I can't just break that promise or that little girl's trust." Abigail said, leaning her head against Frank's shoulder.

"I was thinking the same thing. You're sure you want to take it on? I mean, we'll have our other little one soon." Frank said, smiling at Abigail.

"I'm sure! I already feel like those little girls are my daughters!" Abigail said confidently.

"Well, I'll tell Jack in the morning, and I guess these little girls will be ours!" Frank said, laughing as Abigail gave him a big hug and kiss.

The next morning, Frank went to tell Jack that he and Abigail wanted to adopt the girls. While he was gone, Elizabeth went to the café to help Abigail with the girls while the breakfast rush was on. Elizabeth entered the café, and was immediately greeted by Iris who cried,

"Elizabeth! Yay! You're finally here!"

Elizabeth smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm, then responded, "Good morning Iris! It's so nice to see you! Are you enjoying your breakfast?"

The little girl nodded, taking a bite of egg. No one was at the café yet, and Elizabeth was glad she had made it over before the rush began! Just then, Abigail came down the stairs holding April.

"Good morning Elizabeth! How are you?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm doing well, thank you." Elizabeth responded, waving at the baby, who smiled.

Elizabeth went over to take the baby from Abigail. As she was doing this, Abigail whispered,

"After Iris goes down for her nap, I need to discuss something with you."

Elizabeth nodded, and took the baby and sat down at the table.

After the breakfast and lunch crowds had gone, Abigail put Iris down for her nap, and went downstairs to talk to Elizabeth.

"I assume Jack told you what he found out about the girl's family?" Abigail questioned.

"Yes. Isn't it awful! Those poor little girls! And to have to go to an orphanage too!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think they're going to an orphanage. Frank and I are going to adopt them!" Abigail said excitedly.

"Abigail, that's wonderful! You're going to be very busy!" Elizabeth said, hugging her friend.

"I know. I'm a little worried about how I'll handle it all when the baby comes, but I'm sure we'll get through it!" Abigail said.

"Well, if you need help, I'll be available for awhile. Jack and I have decided that I should take a year or two off of teaching to stay with the baby." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Well, that might be very helpful!" Abigail chuckled.

"I can't believe the baby will be here in less than three months!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I know! Time flies, doesn't it?" Abigail said smiling.

"Yes. And you have just about three months left, right?" Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, although I was never this big at six months with Peter. I'm almost bigger than you!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Perhaps you counted wrong?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Perhaps. Or it's just a very large baby. I hope that isn't the case though!" Abigail said, a little nervous.

"I'm sure it will be fine!" Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"I hope so!" Abigail said, picking up April.

"I'm sure April will love being a big sister!" Elizabeth said, grinning.

"I'm sure she will!" Abigail replied.

A couple hours later, Iris awoke from her nap. About the time Iris got up was the time April had to go down for her nap, so Abigail got up and got Iris dressed while Elizabeth put April down. As Elizabeth was coming downstairs, Frank came in. Abigail looked eagerly at him.

"Jack approved it!" Frank said, grinning.

"That's wonderful!" Abigail exclaimed, giving Frank a big hug.

"Congratulations!" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you!" Frank and Abigail said.

"What happened?" Iris asked, looking at the adults curiously.

"Well honey, how would you like it if you were my daughter, and Frank and I were your new mommy and daddy?" Abigail said, sitting down next to the little girl.

"My mommy and daddy aren't coming back?" Iris said, looking saddened.

"No honey, I'm afraid not." Abigail said, pulling the little girl into a hug.

"Oh." She said softly.

Abigail looked at Frank and Elizabeth, not entirely sure what to do. However, before anyone thought of anything, Iris spoke again.

"If you're my new mommy and daddy, do I still have to call you Abigail and Frank?" Iris asked curiously.

"Of course not! You may call us mommy and daddy if you wish!" Abigail exclaimed, smiling with relief.

"Okay…mommy!" Iris said, grinning.

Frank, Abigail, and Elizabeth all laughed happily. However, in a moment, Iris' expression had turned downcast again.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Abigail asked.

"Will April be your daughter too?" Iris asked, worried that her little sister wouldn't have a mommy or daddy.

"Yes! Don't worry, we'll be her parents too." Abigail said.

"Good. Does that mean Clara's my sister too?" Iris asked happily.

"Yes it does! What do you think of that?" Abigail asked the little girl.

"I'm glad she's my sister!" Iris said, smiling.

Abigail looked happily at Frank and Elizabeth, who smiled back at her.

About couple hours later, Clara came home. Iris jumped up and ran over to her.

"Clara! You're my sister now!" She cried, throwing her little arms around Clara.

"I am? Well, that's wonderful! I'm happy you're my sister!" Clara said, scooping the little girl into her arms and giving her a kiss.

"I'm happy you're my sister too! So is April!" Iris said happily.

Just then, Abigail entered the room, carrying a stack of plates.

"Mommy! Clara said she's glad I'm her sister!" Iris said, wiggling down from Clara's arms and racing over to her new mother.

"See Iris, I knew she would be!" Abigail said, giving her little girl a hug.

"Well it's been quite a day!" Frank, who was playing with April, said. "I went from having one beautiful daughter to having three! I'd say it's been a good day!"

"I think it has been!" Abigail said, setting dinner on the table.

The new family of five sat down at the table, and enjoyed a nice supper together before the girls needed to go to bed. Iris still stayed in Clara's room, but April now had a crib in Frank and Abigail's room. Clara didn't mind sharing with the little girl. She did miss having a private area to go, but she did have her little store, and that seemed to work just fine.

After April had fallen asleep, Abigail gave Iris a bath and tucked her into bed.

"I love you mommy!" Iris said, giving Abigail a big hug.

"I love you too Iris!" Abigail said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

The little girl snuggled under the covers and scooted closer to Abigail, who was sitting on the bed. Abigail smoothed back Iris' hair, and kept her arm around the girl as she fell asleep. Abigail was so happy, and judging by the smile on Iris' peaceful face, so was she.


	12. Overwhelmed

Chapter 12: Overwhelmed

*Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart_

 _Please Review:)_

The next month proved to be a busy and slightly hectic one for both the Thortons and the Hogans. A couple weeks after Frank and Abigail adopted the girls, they realized they needed to expand their living quarters before the baby came. So, with the help of several men, Frank added three more rooms off the café. However, it was a long process, and after the project had been going on for nearly a month, Abigail was beginning to worry that it wouldn't be finished before the baby came. Thankfully, one room, that was going to be Frank and Abigail's new room, was completed after about a month. Abigail was quite relieved since it meant she didn't have to go upstairs as much. She was quite uncomfortable, and couldn't wait for the baby to come. However, her worries and problems seemed far less than Elizabeth and Jack's.

About a week earlier, Elizabeth's parents had shown up with no warning. To make matters worse, Elizabeth hadn't written to them about the baby, knowing they would want her to come home before it was born. Needless to say, Elizabeth's parents had been shocked and furious when they arrived and found their daughter pregnant and due very soon. Elizabeth only had about a month left, and her parents couldn't believe their daughter had kept it a secret that entire time. As a result, there was a slight rift in the Thatcher family. Elizabeth's father was still furious, and would barely speak to her. However, her mother was more sympathetic, and had ordered lots of baby clothes and supplies to be shipped to Hope Valley. She spent lots of time with Elizabeth, and after a few days of nonstop parenting advice, Elizabeth needed a break. One morning, she got up extra early and made a beeline for the café. She managed to make it there before her parents, who were staying at the saloon, would even be awake. As she entered the café, Abigail was just coming out of her room with April.

"Elizabeth! I didn't expect to see you this early!" Abigail said, slightly surprised.

"I know. And I'm sorry to be here so early, but I had to get here before my parents got up and over to my house! Abigail, I don't think I can take another day of parenting lectures and advice! I feel guilty saying it, but my mother is almost driving me insane!" Elizabeth exclaimed, sitting down on the sofa.

"Oh Elizabeth, I know! My mother was the same way when I was expecting Peter. It can be rather overwhelming. I know she just wants what's best for you." Abigail said sympathetically.

"I know! But I honestly just need a break! How do I escape?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"I really don't know! I put up with it for several months! Finally, once the baby came, my mother didn't think she needed to keep an eye on me as much, so it calmed down a bit. Perhaps that's what will happen." Abigail said.

"Another month? Oh dear!" Elizabeth said, looking slightly depressed.

"Don't worry! It will fly by! And if you need a break, just bring her over here and we can all have tea! I'm getting rather bored of sewing and knitting all day, and the girls love seeing you!" Abigail said.

Frank and Abigail had decided to close the café until the baby came to give Abigail a break. Although it was nice to have the extra time, Abigail did miss cooking for all those people, and she was hoping Elizabeth and her mother would come often.

The ladies chatted for a bit, but were soon interrupted by Clara and Iris coming downstairs. Clara had taken over getting Iris ready in the morning, so Abigail wouldn't have to go upstairs.

"Good morning mother! Elizabeth! You're here early!" Clara said, greeting the two women.

"Yes, I had to escape from my mother's endless advice!" Elizabeth groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh dear, it's been that bad?" Clara asked sympathetically as she grabbed a biscuit and headed for the door.

"Unfortunately, yes. I might be over here a lot more!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you more often! I've got to get to the store! I'll see you later! Goodbye mother! Bye Iris!" Clara said, running out the door.

"Bye!" They responded.

"Good morning Mrs. Thorton!" Iris, who had climbed up next to Abigail, said.

"Good morning Iris! Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth said, smiling at the little girl.

"Yes." Iris said, resting her head against Abigail.

"Honey, you feel a little warm. Do you feel okay?" Abigail asked her little girl.

"My nose feels funny." Iris sniffed.

"Oh dear. It sounds like you have a little cold. Why don't we put your nightgown back on, and you can stay with us on the sofa." Abigail said.

"Okay." Iris said, running upstairs to grab her nightgown.

She returned a minute later, and Abigail helped her into it and tucked her under a blanket on the sofa.

"There. You just rest today and you'll be feeling better in no time!" Abigail said, giving her a kiss.

The little girl closed her eyes, and soon had fallen back asleep. However, shortly after that, Elizabeth's mother burst into the café.

"Elizabeth! I've been looking for you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Mrs. Thatcher scolded.

"Mother! I just wanted to talk to Abigail for awhile. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Elizabeth! I was so worried! You can't just go wandering around this little town now! What if the baby came?" Elizabeth's mother exclaimed.

"Well, then I would find someone to help me back here or home." Elizabeth replied.

"I still don't think-" Elizabeth's mother began.

"Mother! I'll be fine!" Elizabeth interrupted.

Elizabeth's mother gave her an annoyed look.

"Mrs. Thatcher, can I offer you some tea?" Abigail asked, sensing that conflict was about to arise.

"No, thank you Mrs. Hogan." Mrs. Thatcher responded.

Elizabeth sighed. She loved her mother, but sometimes, it could be a little difficult to change her mind. When her mother got an idea into her head, there was no stopping her.

"Elizabeth, you're going home!" Mrs. Thatcher said.

"What? Mother, I'm a grown woman. I think I can decide when to go home!" Elizabeth said, getting frustrated.

"Well obviously your judgment is impaired. This baby could come at any time, and you need to stay off your feet until it does. Don't you agree Mrs. Hogan? I know you've been staying home." Mrs. Thatcher responded.

"Well I don't know. I'm older than Elizabeth, and the doctor suggested I take it easy. Elizabeth's strong and healthy. Perhaps she could still get out of the house for another few weeks." Abigail replied slowly.

"Mrs. Hogan! I'm surprised! I thought you and I would see eye to eye on this matter. Apparently I was mistaken." Mrs. Thatcher said. "Come along Elizabeth, we're going." She said, rising.

"No mother. I'm going to spend some time with Abigail. Perhaps you and father would like to spend the afternoon together?" Elizabeth replied firmly.

"Well, you have certainly lost your manners and respect young lady! I will find your father and tell him of this whole conversation!" Mrs. Thatcher said, storming out of the café.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, she'll get over it." Abigail said.

"I know, but I honestly don't know how much more of it I can take! I hope this baby is right on time!" Elizabeth groaned, glaring at the door.


	13. A Big Surprise

Chapter 13: A Big Surprise

*Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart._

 _Please Review!:)_

Another month passed rather quickly, and soon, Elizabeth was due. However, she still refused to stay inside all day, and went over to the café daily. One day, she arrived to find Abigail sitting on the sofa with Iris looking at her with a concerned look.

"Abigail! Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, going over to her friend.

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a minute. I've had a couple pains this morning, but they go away." Abigail said, giving Elizabeth a thin smile.

"Well you just stay on that sofa!" Elizabeth exclaimed, sitting down next to her.

Just then, Abigail gasped.

"Abigail! What is it?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Elizabeth, my water just broke!" Abigail groaned.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth said, jumping up.

"I'll just go into the other room. Could you find Florence, Cat and Frank?" Abigail asked, taking Elizabeth's hand as she stood up slowly.

"Okay! I'll take the girls with me and give them to Frank. I'll be back soon." Elizabeth said, picking up April and taking Iris' hand before heading out the door.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Iris asked, looking like she was going to cry.

"Your little brother or sister is going to be born today. Just go with Mrs. Thorton, and you can spend the day with daddy, okay?" Abigail said, trying not to scare the little girl.

"Okay. Bye mommy!" Iris called as Elizabeth led her out of the cafe.

"Bye honey!" Abigail replied.

Abigail was worried. The doctor had just left town, and wouldn't be back for a couple weeks. On top of that, the baby was almost a month early. What if something happened to it? She didn't want to think of that, but it was in the back of her mind, remembering her past two babies.

Awhile later, Elizabeth returned with Cat and Florence to find Abigail in bed, her labor progressing rapidly.

"This baby is certainly ready to make an appearance!" Abigail gasped.

"I believe you're right!" Cat said, preparing the room. Florence prepared things in the kitchen, and Elizabeth held Abigail's hand.

After a few more hours, it was time to push.

"Okay Abigail, you know the drill. Ready?" Cat said.

Abigail just nodded and pushed, screaming.

After a few minutes, a baby was squalling.

"It's a boy!" Cat said, showing Abigail the baby.

"Isn't he handsome? He's so tiny." Abigail said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly, another pain hit.

"CAT?" Abigail cried.

"Abigail, I think you're having twins!" Cat exclaimed, taking the baby from Abigail and handing him to Elizabeth.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Abigail screamed again, praying that the second one would come quickly.

After a few minutes and several pushes, another crying baby entered the world.

"It's a girl!" Cat said, smiling broadly, and handing the little girl to her mother.

All Abigail could do was smile. After awhile, she was holding both her infants in her arms, and was unimaginably happy. They were both smaller than her other babies had been, but they seemed to be strong and healthy. Both had similar features, but already Abigail could tell they would look quite different. Her little daughter yawned, and Abigail smiled, thinking of how Peter had done that after he was born. After a few minutes of all the women admiring the babies, Elizabeth, who was sitting watching the them, remembered that Frank would probably like to come back and see them.

"Is someone going to tell Frank? I imagine he's worried sick about you!" Elizabeth asked from her seat near Abigail's bed.

"Oh my goodness! Yes! Florence, could you go find him? I believe he was going to stay with Jack at the jailhouse until it was all over." Cat said.

"Oh, and please tell Clara too! She didn't even know that the babies were coming!" Abigail said, looking up from her twins.

"Of course." Florence said, exiting the café.

Florence hurried to the jailhouse. As she burst in, Frank jumped up, looking anxiously at her.

"It's all over! They're fine, and I know Abigail wants to see you!" She said, smiling at the nervous pastor.

"Praise the Lord! Jack, could you watch the girls for a few more minutes?" Frank said, smiling.

"Of course Frank, go see you new child!" Jack replied.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Iris asked.

"To see your new…Florence, is it a boy or a girl?" Frank asked, realizing that's what he had forgotten.

"You can go see for yourself. Iris, your daddy is going to see your new little sibling. You and April can stay with Jack for another few minutes, and then you can go see your mommy too." Florence said, giving Frank a teasing smile.

Frank looked annoyed, but went on his way, as did Florence. As Frank hurried to the café, he felt increasingly nervous, and he wasn't sure why. He was very excited to meet his new child. Perhaps he was worried for Abigail? He was, of course, but he wasn't sure why he was still nervous after Florence said she was fine. As he entered the café, Cat hurried out to greet him.

"Come right in Pastor! We have a surprise for you!" She said, smiling.

Frank hurried into the bedroom. His gaze first rested on Abigail, who was sitting up in bed holding two little bundles. Two? He gasped.

"Frank, come meet your twins!" Abigail said, laughing as she saw his expression.

"T-t-twins?" Frank stuttered, walking over to the bed.

"Yes, one boy and one girl!" Abigail said, grinning at him.

"Wow." Frank said.

Abigail handed him his son, and it felt so right, so perfect. He looked up at her.

"You are amazing. How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I'm exhausted, but very very happy." Abigail said, giving him a smile.

"May I hold my daughter too?" Frank asked.

"Of course." Abigail replied, trading babies with him.

"Shall we call them the names we had thought of earlier?" Frank asked.

"I think so!" Abigail said.

"Well then Miss. Lydia Grace, I'm your daddy, and I've been waiting to meet you for a long time!" Frank said, looking at the little baby in his arms.

"And Jonathan Matthew, I've been waiting to hold you for many months. I know you'll be a wonderful brother and take good care of your sisters." Abigail said to her little son, who only yawned in reply.

Just then, Clara came into the room.

"Mother! Father! Oh my goodness! Twins?" She whispered, obviously shocked.

"Yes! Meet Jonathan Matthew and Lydia Grace!" Abigail said, showing off a baby.

"They're darling! May I hold one?" Clara asked.

"Of course. Here, do you want to hold Johnny or Lydia?" Frank asked.

"Either one!" Clara replied.

"Well, I guess you can take Lydia." Frank said, passing his youngest daughter off to his eldest.

"She's precious!" Clara said, looking down at the baby in her arms.

"Do you mind if I bring Iris and April over? I know Iris is very anxious to meet the babies!" Frank asked Abigail.

"Oh please go get them! I really want to see them, and have them meet little Johnny and Lydia!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." Frank said, exiting the room.

While he was gone, Elizabeth held Johnny, giving Abigail a brief, and much deserved, break. However, only a few minutes later, Frank returned with the little girls.

"Mommy?" Iris said, coming into the room.

"Iris! Come give me a hug!" Abigail said, smiling as her little girl shyly entered the room.

Iris ran across the room, jumped into bed, and gave Abigail a big hug.

"Is that my sister?" She asked, looking at the baby in Clara's arms.

"Yes. That's Lydia, and Elizabeth is holding Johnny." Abigail said, smiling at Iris.

"They're tiny!" Iris giggled.

"They certainly are!" Abigail said, laughing at the little girl's expression.

After a few minutes of showing the girls the babies, Clara noticed that her mother was completely exhausted.

"Iris, I think that mommy probably needs to rest now. Why don't you come with daddy, April, and me, and we can go get a licorice stick at the Mercantile." Clara said, handing Lydia back to Abigail and scooping up Iris.

"Okay!" The little girl said happily as Clara carried her out of the room, waving to Abigail, who smiled gratefully at her.

"I love you!" Frank said, kissing Abigail and stroking Lydia's light, fine baby hair before going over to Johnny and saying, "Goodbye son! Take good care of the ladies."

The women laughed as Frank exited the room, and finally, Abigail could take a long, peaceful nap.


	14. Concern and Peace

Chapter 14: Concern and Peace

*Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart._

 _Please Review!:)_

A week after the twins were born, Abigail had settled into somewhat of a routine. She was, of course, sleep deprived, but had her other girls on a more solid schedule. Clara was a huge help with the babies and other girls, but unfortunately had to work most days. Iris loved helping with the babies, and was always ready to run and grab a fresh diaper or outfit for her mother. April was starting to crawl around, and required more attention and watching to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Luckily for Abigail, both older girls were wonderful at taking naps, giving her some time to devoted solely to the twins, or on the best days when the twins also were asleep, giving her time to take a nap herself! Although it was hard work, Abigail loved being a mother.

Elizabeth was still waiting for her little one to arrive, and was getting quite impatient. One day, about a week and a half after the twins were born, a pain hit her. She had never felt anything like it, and quickly understood why women screamed so loudly during childbirth. Thankfully, Jack heard her cry, and came running.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Jack, I think the baby's coming. Can you run and get Abigail, Cat, and Florence. Oh, and mother too?" Elizabeth said, sitting down on the bed.

"Alright. But are you sure I should leave you?" Jack asked, worried, and not wanting to leave.

"Jack. Unless you want to be the only one to deliver this baby, I suggest you go! Now! And you might have to watch the kids for Abigail, which is fine because you won't be back in here until your child has made it's appearance." Elizabeth said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, I'll go. I love you." He said, giving Elizabeth a quick kiss before running out the door and hopping onto his horse, and galloping towards town.

Jack first stopped at the café, startling Abigail as he burst in.

"Jack! Is everything okay?" Abigail asked, picking Lydia up as she began to cry.

"Elizabeth thinks the baby's coming! Could you go, uh, help?" Jack asked.

"Of course. I just don't know what to do with the girls." Abigail said, looking at Iris and April.

"Elizabeth told me to watch them. Could you find Cat and Florence and Mrs. Thatcher before going to Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you go find them while I gather some things to take to your wife. Bring Cat over here first, and she can help me take things over." Abigail replied calmly.

"Okay." Jack said, frantically running out the door.

Jack gathered up the women his wife had requested, and proceeded to take them all back to the café. He also ran into Frank along the way. Frank saw how nervous Jack was, and decided he didn't quite trust the mountie with his girls at that particular moment. So, Frank took the afternoon off, and headed home.

After Abigail had gathered some supplies, she and the other ladies, and the twins, headed off to the Thorton's home. They arrived to find Elizabeth moaning in pain.

"Oh my darling! Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Mrs. Thatcher said, rushing over to her daughter.

"I know mother. I'll get through it." Elizabeth panted.

"Elizabeth, do you want to lie down? And how often are the contractions?" Cat asked as Abigail prepared the bed.

"Yes, and I don't know how often they are!" Elizabeth groaned, slowly lying down on the bed.

"Well, all we can do is wait. You're doing great Elizabeth." Abigail said.

After about fifteen more hours, everyone was exhausted, and there was still no baby.

"Why isn't this baby coming?" Elizabeth groaned.

"Well, the first one's usually the hardest. Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long now." Florence said, rubbing Elizabeth's shoulders.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Elizabeth started pushing, screaming loudly the entire time.

"One more push Elizabeth! The baby's almost here!" Abigail encouraged.

Finally, the baby had arrived. However, it didn't cry. The older women looked at each other in horror. Suddenly, Abigail grabbed the baby, and blew gently into it's little mouth, tears streaming down her face. She had seen the doctor do this to one of her little girls who had died in infancy. The child hadn't breathed at first, but this had saved her for a few weeks.

"Lord, save this child, please!" She prayed as she kept pushing air into the child's little lungs. She couldn't bear to see this little one die, especially since it was Elizabeth's first child.

Elizabeth looked concerned realizing something was very wrong.

"What's wrong with my baby?" She cried.

No one responded. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the baby began to wail.

"Praise the Lord!" Cat exclaimed, going over to Abigail and helping her clean the little one up.

"It's a boy!" Florence exclaimed.

"Abigail, you saved him! What can we ever do to repay you?" Mrs. Thatcher exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears as she gave Abigail a big hug.

"Nothing. I had to try, and it worked." Abigail said, tears still running down her cheeks.

The women helped clean Elizabeth up, and finally, Florence was sent in search of Jack. Elizabeth was incredibly tired, but very happy. Despite the initial scare, the baby seemed strong and healthy. He was a big baby, with dark hair and what looked like Elizabeth's nose. To Elizabeth, he was the most perfect and precious thing in the world. Finally, after awhile, Jack came running into the house. He stopped at the bedroom door, and entered quietly.

"Jack! Come meet your son!" Elizabeth whispered as he entered the room.

"He's perfect. And he has your nose!" Jack said, walking over to his wife and child, smiling broadly.

"He does? I guess you're right!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm tired, but it was worth it for this little one! He gave us quite a scare though. He didn't breathe right away, and Abigail had to blow some air into him." Elizabeth said, her expression turning more serious.

"What? Is he okay?" Jack said, very concerned.

"Yes, he's perfectly fine now!" Elizabeth said, smiling at her new son.

"That's a relief! What should we name him? We never agreed on one!" Jack said, smiling at his wife.

"Well, let's not do Joseph or Matthew to avoid conflict." Elizabeth said.

"That's a good idea. If it was a girl, I would suggest Abigail, but for a boy, what about Paul?" Jack suggested.

"I like that! What about Paul Stephen Thorton?" Elizabeth replied.

"I think it suits him. What do you think, Paul?" Jack asked the baby, who waved his little arm at Jack.

"I think he likes it! Would you like to hold him?" Elizabeth said, holding little Paul out.

"I'd love to." Jack said, taking his baby, a huge grin coming over his face.

After a moment of awkwardness, the baby settled into Jack's arms, and it felt just right. Jack had been a little nervous about how he would hold his child, but as Paul rested easily in his arms, everything seemed to come together. Jack sat there, just smiling down at his little son for a few minutes.

"Elizabeth, he's so perfect." Jack whispered to her.

There was no response, and Jack could only smile as he saw that his wife had already fallen asleep, exhausted from bringing their little boy into the world. Jack slowly repositioned himself on the bed, and sat there, watching his precious wife and son sleep. He was blissfully happy.


	15. Thanksgiving

Chapter 15: Thanksgiving

*Disclaimer: I do not own _When Calls the Heart_

 _Please Review!:)_

After little Paul was born, Elizabeth threw herself into motherhood. She wanted to make sure his every need was met, and wanted him to be the happiest baby alive! Thankfully for Elizabeth, a week after Paul's birth, her parents returned home, giving the little Thorton family some time alone. Elizabeth was very protective of her little son, and wouldn't take him out of the house for nearly a week. Finally, Jack convinced her to take Paul over to café, insisting that the fresh air would be good for both of them. So, Elizabeth reluctantly bundled her little son up, and climbed into the wagon Jack had brought to the front of the house. She was so nervous that Paul would catch a cold, and was constantly checking on him. It had snowed, and it was bitterly cold.

"Elizabeth, Abigail brought the twins over when they were a week old, and they're just fine. Paul will be too!" Jack exclaimed after Elizabeth had rearranged the baby's blankets for the fifth time.

"I know. I just want to make sure he's okay!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Thankfully, they made it to the café quickly, and Elizabeth hurried inside. Jack had agreed to pick her up later that day, giving her and Abigail the entire afternoon to catch up.

"Elizabeth! It's so good to see you!" Abigail exclaimed as her friend entered the café.

"It's good to see you too Abigail! I hope it's okay that I just decided to pop over!" Elizabeth said, giving Abigail a hug.

"Of course! I've missed the company of other adults!" Abigail said, laughing.

Iris, who was sitting on the sofa watching Johnny, who was asleep in his cradle, jumped up as Elizabeth came towards her.

"Mrs. Thorton! Can I see your baby? Please?" She asked eagerly.

"Certainly. Let me take a couple blankets off him first." Elizabeth said, carrying Paul over to the sofa and "unwrapping" him.

"I see you didn't want him to catch cold." Abigail said, raising her eyebrows and laughing.

"Well, I was quite concerned about that." Elizabeth said a little sheepishly.

"I know. And it's a good idea! I can't believe how cold it is this year!" Abigail said, smiling.

Elizabeth smiled in agreement. Iris was waving at little Paul, and soon was introducing him to the twins.

"Johnny, this is Paul. You two can be best friends when you get older! Paul, that is Lydia. She's Johnny's twin sister. I know you already saw April on the floor. She's older than you. Mommy says she's almost one! But I'm older than all of you. I'm almost four! Mommy says I can help you all learn to read someday! Oh, and Clara's our older sister. She's much older than us. She's nineteen now." Iris said to Paul.

Abigail and Elizabeth smiled at each other. They both hoped all their children would get along, and so far, it seemed to be going very well.

"Thank you for introducing Paul to everyone Iris." Elizabeth said to the little girl.

"You're welcome. He needed to know everyone's name!" Iris said, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Iris, I've been thinking. You're being such a big help with Paul, and he's going to grow up with you, almost like a cousin. Would you like to call me Aunt Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asked the little girl.

"Yes!" Iris said, her eyes lighting up.

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth said, looking at Abigail who smiled brightly back.

Iris played with April while Abigail and Elizabeth chatted. Finally, it was time for both of the little girl's naps. Abigail put them to bed, then came back out to spend more time with Elizabeth.

"Those little girls are so sweet." Elizabeth said.

"I know. It's amazing how joyful they are even after all they've been through." Abigail replied.

"It really is! I love how Iris is such a good big sister." Elizabeth giggled.

"It's so sweet! She's completely obsessed with making sure April and the twins are happy! I imagine she'll make a wonderful mother someday!" Abigail laughed.

"I'm sure she will!" Elizabeth said, laughing.

Just then, Johnny started to cry, and unfortunately woke the other two newborns. Soon, the living room was filled with crying babies. The women managed to quiet them. Johnny's diaper needed to be changed, and Paul and Lydia were hungry. Once everyone was satisfied, the ladies sat holding their babies, chatting softly. Soon, Jack returned to fetch Elizabeth, but before he left, Abigail invited them for Thanksgiving dinner the following week. The Thortons happily accepted, and Abigail began planning her menu.

The following week, Thanksgiving Day came, and Abigail got up extra early to start the meal. Elizabeth and Jack were coming around eleven to ensure that they'd be done with their meal before the children needed to go to bed. Abigail put the turkey in the oven, started on the pies, and began to chop potatoes so they'd be ready to boil. At eleven sharp, Jack, Elizabeth, and Paul arrived, and Iris was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Aunt Elizabeth! Uncle Jack! Cousin Paul! You're here!" Iris said, running over to them and giving Jack and Elizabeth big hugs.

"Hi Iris! Are you excited for Thanksgiving Dinner?" Jack asked, bending down to the little girl's height.

"YES!" Iris exclaimed.

"Jack, Elizabeth, come on in!" Abigail said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Thank you! It smells wonderful in here!" Elizabeth said, heading over to the little sitting area, where Clara was holding one of the twins and keeping an eye on April.

"Hi Elizabeth! Oh Paul is so adorable!" She exclaimed, looking at the baby in Elizabeth's arms.

"So is Lydia!" Elizabeth said, smiling at the little baby with bows on her nightgown.

Just then, Frank came inside from chopping wood.

"Jack! Elizabeth! Good to see you!" He said.

"Nice to see you too Frank!" Jack said, going over and shaking Frank's hand.

"Johnny and I are glad to see you and Paul. We're the only men around here, and we're quite outnumbered!" Frank chuckled.

Jack laughed at this, and soon, the café was filled with chatter.

A few hours later, dinner was served. It was delicious, and Abigail had outdone herself with the turkey, sweet potato, green beans, mashed potatoes, rolls, and gravy. Between dinner and dessert, Frank suggested they all go around and say what they were thankful for. They started with Clara.

"Well, I'm grateful for my wonderful mother, father, and little siblings. I can't imagine life without any of you. I'm so thankful for your kindness, generosity, and making me feel like your real daughter." Clara said, tears almost coming to her eyes.

"That was lovely Clara." Elizabeth said, smiling at Clara.

Elizabeth went next.

"I'm thankful for my amazing husband and son. I love you both more than you'll ever know. I'm also thankful for our wonderful friends. Especially you Abigail. Our son might not be alive if it weren't for you, and you make sure we don't starve!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

Abigail smiled back at her before turning her attention to Jack.

"I'm thankful for my lovely wife, son, friends, and "nieces and nephew." You are people who I can't imagine life without, and I hope we have many more laughter-filled, happy moments together." Jack said, smiling at everyone around the table.

Abigail went next.

"This year, I'm thankful for my dear husband, son, and daughters. You are all so precious to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm also thankful for friends, who are always ready to help and talk. You are all so special, and I'm so grateful for all of you." Abigail said, smiling.

Iris, who was seated between Abigail and Frank, surprised everyone by speaking up.

"I'm glad that I have a new mommy and daddy and auntie and uncle. Oh and more sisters and a brother and cousin!" She exclaimed happily.

Abigail gave her little girl a hug and kiss, making her giggle. Frank went last.

"I never thought I'd be able to say this at a Thanksgiving dinner, or anytime for that matter. This year, I'm thankful for my lovely wife, who's always so patient and loving. I'm also thankful for all my daughters and son. It's hard to believe in the past year I've gained a wife and five children, but I'm so incredibly thankful and blessed to have you apart of my live. I'm also thankful for wonderful friends who make life so much better." Frank said, bringing tears to his wife's eyes.

"Well, I'd say it's been a pretty good year so far!" Jack said.

"I agree! As time goes by, I hope we have many more like this!" Clara said.

"To many more blessed, joyous years!" Frank said, raising his water glass.

Everyone else, even little Iris, raised their glasses too, and the laughter and conversation continued for many more hours. Everyone felt so blessed and happy, and couldn't wait to see what else was in store for their lives.

The End

 _Author's Note: This is the end of the first story in the trilogy! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and look for the sequel! The sequel will show the children growing up, and what happens to each of the families. I should be posting the first chapter within the next couple of days! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews on this one! They're so encouraging!_ _J_


End file.
